Run
by shivalee
Summary: Sasuke avait toujours souhaité être un agent secret. Un super héros. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, ça avait toujours été le seul rêve de sa vie. OOC UA SasuNaru Inspiration James Bond Edit 19/03/17 sans flashbacks


Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto

Titre: Run   
Genre: Romance/Angst et _Hurt/Comfort_ /Un peu d'action/Yaoi  
Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
Pairing: SasuNaru  
Raiting: NC-13 (et encore)  
Résumé: « Sasuke avait toujours souhaité être un agent secret. Un super héros. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, ça avait toujours été le seul rêve de sa vie. » « Je ne sais pas ce qu'on fait Je ne sais pas ce qu'on a fait Mais le feu arrive Alors je pense qu'on devrait courir »

* * *

Note 1 : Édit **sans flashback**

Note 2 : Le contexte de la naissance de cet OS est un mélange de mes lectures et visionnages de fanvid 00Q (j'ai plein de scènes qui me sont restées en tête et que j'ai eu envie d'exploiter à mon tour), de mon besoin d'écrire après les attentats (j'ai commencé ce texte le 15 novembre et je l'ai fini le 19) et d'une chanson qui m'obsède (et qui a un effet de fou sur moi) "Run" de Daughter

Note 3 : Alors je sais que mes noms de code sont pourris et laids mais je ne voulais pas d'un truc cool à la 007 donc petite info sur les codes : **Erèbe** est le dieu des ténèbres, né du chaos, personnifiant l'obscurité des Enfers. **Nyx** est sa sœur/son épouse, née aussi du chaos, déesse de la nuit personnifiée. **Hypnos** est le dieu de sommeil. **Hadès** celui du monde souterrain et des morts. Oh et pour la dernière référence (vu que Sasuke est fan) Dans James Bond la signification du matricule 007 de l'agent secret est la suivante : le premier 0 indique que l'agent a **le permis de tuer** , le second indique que l'agent a déjà fait usage de ce permis.

Note 4 : Les paroles juste en dessous (séparées du reste du texte) sont extraites de "Same old war" du groupe Our Last Night et je rappelle que la chanson de l'OS dont les paroles sont éparpillées un peu partout est "Run" de Daughter.

Note 5 : **NC-13** ( un peu de "violence" vers la fin) Comme tous mes OS écrits en cadeau de Noël, il n'y a pas de lemon ou même lime! Sinon je précise aussi que je n'explique pas tout, c'est à vous de combler les blancs comme il vous plait!

* * *

And they say it's a battle that can't be won  
We need our knives, we need our guns

Should I run away  
And change my name  
Or should I  
Stay in fight  
Through the night  
And never close my eyes

I'll never close my eyes

* * *

 **« Quand je me poudrerai le nez** **  
** **Il poudrera ses flingues** **  
** **Et si j'essaye de me rapprocher** **  
** **Il est déjà parti »**

Sasuke avait toujours souhaité être un agent secret.

Un super héros.

Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, ça avait toujours été le seul rêve de sa vie.

Certes ses souvenirs ne commençaient qu'à ses presque dix huit, les premières années de sa vie ayant été effacées dans un accident mais il était persuadé qu'enfant déjà, il rêvait d'aventures et de gadgets en tout genre.

Oui, Sasuke en était sûr, il avait toujours rêvé d'être James Bond.

Alors il avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour.

L'armée d'abord, puis différents services de police et enfin les forces spéciales.

Après, comme le voulait la tradition, il avait été sollicité pour plusieurs missions dangereuses, sans aucune existence officielle et ses réussites l'avaient amené jusqu'à l'Akatsuki.

L'une des organisations les plus efficaces au monde.

Les services secrets du pays pour lequel il avait juré de consacrer son existence.

Il avait réalisé son rêve, il était devenu _Erèbe_ , un dieu infernal né du chaos, personnifiant les ténèbres.

Oui, son nom de code était cool, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire...

Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris l'amour du directeur pour la mythologie grecque ni la logique derrière les noms attribués aux agents mais puisqu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire, il préférait ne pas s'attarder là-dessus.

De toute façon, plus grand-chose ne l'intéressait réellement maintenant.

Il avait travaillé dur pour atteindre ses rêves mais en route il avait vu tellement d'horreur, tué tellement de gens et fermé les yeux sur tellement d'atrocités que le jour où il avait été appelé par l'Akatsuki, il n'en avait tiré aucune satisfaction.

Elle était loin l'excitation des débuts, l'impression qu'il pouvait sauver le monde et l'envie d'améliorer les choses.

Il n'était plus qu'une sorte de machine fatiguée, au corps marqué, à l'âme presque morte.

Il se sentait vide, lassé de tout.

Alors il ne voulait surtout pas penser, ne surtout pas se pencher sur ses blessures et ses désillusions.

Mieux valait comme ce héros qu'il avait si longtemps admiré se perdre dans les femmes, l'alcool et l'action.

Mieux valait foncer dans le tas en mettant toujours un peu plus sa vie en jeu, faire le fou avec les bolides fournis par l'agence, s'amuser avec les gadgets étonnants qu'on lui offrait pour ses missions et ne jamais dire _« non »_ aux nombreuses propositions de la gente féminine.

Le sexe, la vitesse, le danger et l'alcool.

C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui faire oublier le vide en lui impossible à combler et faire taire sa conscience.

Oui, il y était arrivé, il était un véritable James Bond.

Une cible vivante, un idiot seul au monde à la réputation de Don Juan, rongé par ses démons.

 _« Félicitations agent Uchiwa, vous êtes notre nouvel Erèbe ! »_

Il ricana en remontant ses lunettes de soleil sur le bout de son nez alors qu'il traversait d'un pas décidé les couloirs de l'agence.

Il avait été en mission pendant plus d'un an dans un coin perdu, coupé de toute civilisation et il ne pouvait nier qu'il était heureux de retrouver son pays.

Il détestait les infiltrations, préférant les exterminations rapides qui ne le forçaient pas à côtoyer et gagner la confiance de quelqu'un qu'il finirait par tuer.

Enfin, c'était fini maintenant.

Cette mission était une exception, Hadès le lui avait assuré.

Il était meilleur lorsqu'il fallait tout faire sauter qu'en sommeil dans un désert à l'autre bout du monde.

Ils étaient tous les deux d'accord sur ce plan là !

La secrétaire du directeur lui fit un charmant sourire auquel il répondit, accompagnant le tout d'un clin d'œil.

Elle rougit, lui rappelant à quel point il leur avait manqué et il répondit par une de ses habituelles phrases de séducteur, sachant pertinemment qu'elle fonctionnerait.

La blonde gloussa au moment où la lumière au dessus du bureau s'allumait, signe qu'il pouvait entrer pour son rendez-vous avec le grand patron.

 **W**

Kakashi Hatake alias Hadès, directeur de l'Akatsuki ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, ses écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles. Le fichier audio qu'il redécouvrait avait un semblant d'innocence presque touchante.

 _C'est la rentrée._

 _Fini de rester enfermé toute une journée dans ma chambre, avec pour seul éclairage le rayonnement du tube cathodique de l'écran du pc. Demain je retourne dans ce maudit bahut, demain je retrouverai tous ces visages antipathiques, les railleries de tous ces mecs que je suis censé appeler mes « camarades »._

 _Évidemment tout est relatif quand on a un Q.I supérieur._

 _Il paraît que je suis ce qu'on appelle communément un génie et même que je devrais m'en réjouir. Mais le fait de calculer inconsciemment en permanence tout ce qui peut l'être, de voir la vie avec une lucidité désopilante, avec une intransigeante rigueur mathématique, dénature ce qui peut l'être, et met à mal le peu de bonheur que l'on peut trouver dans ce que l'on se plait à appeler les relations humaines._

 _Alors j'allume une cigarette et boit cul sec un café noir, très serré, non pas pour me sentir mieux mais simplement stimuler mon rythme cardiaque et libérer une dose de dopamine dans mon cerveau._

 _Si une intelligence hors du commun ne permet pas de vivre plus heureux alors à quoi sert-elle ?_

 _Voila une des rares questions à laquelle je ne trouve pas de réponse._

 _Il est une théorie des plus intéressantes démontrant que l'intelligence est proportionnelle au bien être. Ceci explique que je ne puisse être heureux, ni dans cette vie, ni dans aucune autre d'ailleurs car cela m'obligerait à croire en ces croyances futiles._

 _Mais tout cela me rappelle que je retourne à l'école. On ne peut pas dire que je redoute cette rentrée car je n'ai jamais de craintes. Je ne hais pas non plus les intellos soi disant surdoués auxquels je suis censé ressembler seulement ils m'indiffèrent, me dégoûtent presque avec leur classement puéril, la stupide compétition acharnée à laquelle ils se livrent chaque année pour déterminer lequel sera le meilleur élève du lycée._

 _Chaque année je remporte le prix, non pas que j'ai quoi que ce soit à prouver ni que la renommée de notre bahut ait le moindre intérêt pour moi mais simplement j'avoue trouver un certain plaisir à montrer à ces imbéciles trop sur d'eux qu'ils ne font pas le poids._

 _Je n'ai aucun ami, d'ailleurs à quoi cela me servirait il ? Quel intérêt pourrais je trouver à «sortir » aller à leurs « party », participer à un club ?_

 _D'ailleurs quel intérêt y trouvent-ils ?_

 _Je n'ai pas de petite amie non plus, non pas que l'instinct ne m'y pousse pas mais cela impliquerait d'être faussement aimable, de faire croire à une qu'elle sort du lot, qu'elle est différente des autres, bien que cela ne soit pas impossible si l'on considère que changer de cheveux, d'ongles, et je ne sais quoi d'autre ce soit cela être différente._

 _Mais cela me répugne de « draguer » ce qui consiste à user d'une hypocrisie non dissimulée dans le seul but d'un transfert de fluides._

 _Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les autres mais je n'arrive pas à trouver d'intérêt à cela, et je préfère que les autres ne m'aiment pas car cela simplifie grandement l'existence ce qui se démontre facilement et ce dont on a l'exemple autour de nous tous les jours._

 _Seulement comme si l'intelligence ne suffisait pas, il a fallu que je sois ce que les filles aiment à appeler un beau gosse, j'ai beau tacher de m'enlaidir avec des lunettes et des fringues passées de mode, de rouler dans une vieille Buick délabrée, il parait que mon coté mystérieux les attire..._

L'entré de son meilleur agent qu'il qualifierait tout autant de _« pire agent »_ interrompit Kakashi dans son écoute et il reposa rapidement ses écouteurs.

-Ravi de vous revoir parmi nous ! S'exclama-t-il en se redressant dans son fauteuil.  
-Vous auriez pu exprimer votre joie en me laissant passer prendre une douche, un bon repas et dormir !

Hadès, passa négligemment la main dans ses cheveux gris parfaitement coiffés, nullement surpris par la réplique du brun.

-Je dois vous présenter votre nouveau Fil rouge !  
-Où est passée Hestia ?! Questionna Sasuke, les sourcils froncés.  
-A presque soixante-dix ans, il était plus que temps de la laisser prendre sa retraite !  
-En même temps, vu que les patrons de la Ruche n'atteignent ce poste que vers quarante ans environ...  
-Justement, il y a eu un peu de changement de ce côté-là !

L'agent se fit méfiant.

On ne plaisantait pas avec un Fil rouge.

C'était la voix dans l'oreillette qui guidait tous les membres actifs lorsqu'ils étaient sur le terrain et si le binôme ne fonctionnait pas parfaitement alors ils risquaient leurs vies.

Chaque agent en avait un et le plus performant d'entre eux était guidé par le meilleur de tous.

Sasuke lui s'en fichait pas mal, il n'en n'avait toujours fais qu'à sa tête et ne comptait pas changer ses habitudes.

Il avait toujours eu à faire à Hestia, une mamie à la voix horripilante qui avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de le faire obéir et qui ne lui avait jamais été d'une grande aide en mission.

Si elle était restée si longtemps à la tête de la Ruche, c'était pour ses inventions extraordinaires rien d'autres.

Le fil rouge en chef est celui chargé du laboratoire, dirigeant tous les scientifiques de l'agence, régnant en maitre sur toute la partie logistique.

Hestia avait des allures de vielles institutrices sévères mais elle était un véritable génie et jusqu'à sa dernière mission, l'Akatsuki n'avait jamais eu meilleur candidat.

Mais apparemment, les choses avaient changées.

Est-ce que Shikamaru avait finalement dépassé le maitre ?

-Vous avez nommé Hypnos à sa place ?  
-Ce paresseux pour diriger toute la Ruche et assurer la sécurité de mes hommes ?!

Hadès ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou s'inquiéter que l'idée ait traversée son agent.

-Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas pu supporter d'entendre cet idiot me rabâcher les oreilles...  
-De toute façon, personne ne veut travailler avec vous ! Rétorqua le directeur. Vous êtes insupportable !  
-Donnez-moi simplement un ordinateur, je n'ai besoin des conseils de personne pour faire ce que je veux !

Kakashi secoua la tête.

-Votre nouveau Fil Rouge n'est pas comme Hestia, il n'aura aucun mal à se faire obéir !

Sasuke ricana.

-Je suis vraiment curieux de voir à quel vieux cinglé vous avez confié la ruche...  
-Oh et bien quand on parle du loup...

Hadès baissa les yeux vers l'écran de sécurité sur son bureau pour voir le nouveau Fil rouge de son insupportable agent se présenter au bureau de sa secrétaire.

Il appuya sur le bouton qui ferait comprendre à cette dernière qu'elle pouvait le laisser entrer.

Naruto pénétra dans le bureau avec le même calme que d'habitude.

Il était toujours silencieux, semblant presque flotter au dessus du sol.

Sasuke s'était immédiatement tourné vers le nouvel arrivant, ne cherchant même pas à cacher sa surprise lorsque son directeur s'adressa à lui.

-Erèbe, je vous présente votre nouveau Fil rouge, Nyx !

L'agent crut rêver.

C'était forcement une blague !

Son regard sombre et intense détailla Naruto qui ne broncha pas.

Les chefs de Ruche étaient toujours des vieux croulants aux cheveux blancs qui peinaient parfois à tenir droit et là il faisait face à un gosse !

Grand, beaucoup trop mince, une énorme paire de lunettes sur le nez, les cheveux blonds, longs, décoiffés, un jeans usé et une blouse blanche impeccablement repassée, ouverte sur un pull gris trop grand.

Cette vision souleva quelque chose en Sasuke qu'il ne sut expliquer.

Un agacement, une colère et un quelque chose de plus qui semblait être habituel.

Un étrange sentiment de déjà vu en fait...

-Vous avez confié la Ruche à un adolescent ?!  
-Il a bien nommé _« Erèbe »_ le plus jeune agent de l'agence !

La voix du blond était ferme mais aucune contrariété ne s'y trouvait.

Il n'était ni amusé, ni vexé.

-Mais si l'âge importe à ce point, vous pouvez être rassuré, j'ai vingt-neuf ans !

Sasuke le dévisagea.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse être ne serait-ce que majeur !

Puis, qu'importe, vingt-neuf ans, ça restait très jeune pour diriger la Ruche !

-Vous devez être un véritable génie... Souffla-t-il.

Naruto qui s'était avancé jusqu'à lui ne détourna pas le regard.

-En effet, je suis le meilleur !

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres du brun.

-Ca nous fait déjà un point commun.  
-Attendons de faire nos preuves pour s'en assurer...  
-Il me semble que ma réputation parle pour moi.  
-Seul les actes m'intéressent, les légendes sont toujours surfaites et ennuyeuses !

Sasuke rit en secouant un peu la tête.

-Non, non, non ! Hors de question que je laisse ma nouvelle jolie voix s'ennuyer !

Naruto se pencha un peu vers lui.

-Ne vous en faites pas Erèbe, la _« jolie voix »_ a l'habitude de mater les petits garçons capricieux...

 **W**

 **« Je ne sais pas où il va  
Je ne sais pas où il était  
Mais il est agité la nuit  
Car il fait d'horribles rêves »**

Nyx n'aimait pas James Bond !

C'était un comble !

Comment un gamin travaillant pour une agence d'espionnage encore plus impressionnante que celle des films pouvait trouver la plupart des gadgets de ce grand classique ridicules ?!

Non, vraiment Sasuke n'arrivait pas à comprendre le blond !

Plus d'un mois qu'il bossait ensemble et pas une seule montre explosive ou stylo paralysant !

Pour être honnête l'agent s'en fichait, le génie lui avait toujours fourni des armes efficaces et ingénieuses et c'est tout ce qui l'importait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tiquer face au manque d'enthousiasme de son Fil rouge.

Il avait beau avoir vingt-neuf ans, le brun le voyait comme un adolescent et il ne comprenait pas qu'un « gamin » puisse avoir l'air si mûr et blasé.

Ca avait quelque chose de déprimant, plus déprimant encore que les victimes qu'il venait d'ajouter à sa liste.

Pourquoi Nyx était aussi austère ?

Sasuke ne cessait de se poser un tas de question sur sa nouvelle _« jolie voix »_ et plus le temps passait, plus elles se faisaient nombreuses et pressentes.

Le gosse était bel et bien un génie, ça c'était évident !

Il avait aussi beaucoup de caractère et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, c'était aussi indéniable.

La plupart des gens travaillant sous ses ordres étaient plus âgés que lui et pourtant jamais personne n'avait tenté de remettre en cause son autorité.

Nyx savait ce qu'il faisait et un seul de ses regards suffisait à faire taire toute protestation.

Il avait gagné le respect de toute la Ruche et plus encore, il avait gagné le respect de Sasuke.

Hadès n'avait pas menti, son nouveau Fil rouge n'avait rien à avoir avec Hestia.

 _« Ne vous en faites pas Erèbe, la « jolie voix » a l'habitude de mater les petits garçons capricieux... »_

Le blond aussi avait dis vrai...

L'agent rit, avouant sans mal que Nyx lui donnait bel et bien des ordres lorsqu'il était en mission et que souvent, il les suivait !

Bien évidement, il restait une tête brûlée qui agissait à l'instinct mais son Fil rouge lui était réellement utile et de mission en mission, il avait finit par l'écouter plus souvent.

Par lui faire confiance.

Pensif, il pénétra dans la Ruche, son regard se portant naturellement sur les centaines d'écrans présents dans la pièce centrale, chacun décortiqué par autant de Fils rouges et de techniciens, guidant des agents, préparant des missions, décodant des codes complexes ou créant des virus informatiques vicieux.

Le nom n'avait pas été choisi au hasard mais parfois le brun pensait que bien que moins cool _« la fourmilière »_ aurait été encore plus parlant !

Il descendit les quelques marches qui s'offraient à lui, ignorant les immenses pièces vitrées à sa gauche et sa droite où les inventions les plus folles voyaient le jour, ses yeux ayant détecté la présence de sa _« jolie voix »_ sortant d'une pièce sécurisée.

-Nyx ! Salua-t-il simplement en se plaçant derrière le blond, déjà installé à son bureau.  
-Erèbe... En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Sasuke s'avança encore, posant ses deux mains sur le bois de luxe, de chaque côté du corps du scientifique.

Il ne regarda pas l'écran, persuadé de ne rien comprendre à ce qui s'y trouvait malgré son QI censé être supérieur, préférant se concentrer sur le clavier du blond.

Enfin, clavier n'était pas le terme exact puisque son Fil rouge était le seul à le voir, aux yeux des autres il tapait simplement sur son bureau.

Mais l'agent s'en fichait, ce qui le fascinait c'était les mains délicates qui s'activaient gracieusement sur le meuble.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quand lui était venu cet intérêt étrange pour les doigts de Nyx, sans doute à peu près en même temps que celui qu'il portait à tout le reste de sa personne.

Ce n'était pas gênant, il était curieux, c'est tout.

Naruto sentit son cœur se serrer, comme si souvent depuis qu'il était entré dans le bureau d'Hadès pour y trouver Sasuke.

-Je suis venu faire mon rapport et rendre mon matériel... Souffla finalement ce dernier, faisant bouger quelques unes de ses mèches de cheveux.

C'était un sujet sensible, source de nombreux conflits.

Comme son célèbre modèle James Bond, le brun était incapable de prendre soin de son équipement et les nombreuses et couteuses inventions du scientifique finissaient souvent pour ne pas dire tout le temps en morceaux dans un quelconque coin du globe.

-Ca aurait pu attendre demain... Rétorqua le blond sans quitter son écran des yeux. Vous étiez si pressé de m'annoncer la destruction de mon dur labeur ?  
-Qui te dit que je ne l'ai pas préservé cette fois ?

C'était toujours comme ça, l'agent tutoyait malgré le vouvoiement distant de sa _« jolie voix »._

Sasuke adorait provoquait son Fil rouge.

Il adorait voir son regard clair se plonger dans le sien, son visage si impassible se crisper légèrement, son corps se tendre et sa lèvre tressauter dans un tic nerveux incontrôlable.

Il adorait être le seul à le mettre dans un tel état et le sentiment presque nostalgique qui l'étreignait à chacun de leurs « échanges ».

Nyx lui fit enfin le plaisir d'abandonner son ordinateur pour se tourner vers lui, faisant pivoter son siège en cuir.

-Vous avez forcement tout détruit sans même essayer de trouver une autre solution !

Les gens craignaient le scientifique lorsqu'il était dans un tel état, son air trop calme mis à mal par ses yeux assassins mais tout le monde savait que l'agent Erèbe était une tête brûlée sans aucun sens de survie.

Alors loin d'avoir peur, le brun se rapprocha encore, se plaçant presque entre les jambes légèrement ouvertes du blond.

-Allons, si même ma _« jolie voix »_ ne croit pas en moi, que vais-je devenir ? S'exclama-t-il théâtralement.  
-Avez-vous ou non mon matériel ?  
-Non !

La réponse autant que la petite voix amusée, provocante, de l'agent fit presque frissonner les gens autour.

Leur patron allait l'étrangler.

-Mais je t'ai ramené une surprise ! Ajouta Sasuke.

Il se pencha vers son Fil rouge, appuyant chacune de ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

Nyx ne broncha pas, apparemment nullement affecté par le sex-appeal du brun qui rendait les femmes du laboratoire complètement folles.

L'agent fouilla dans sa poche sans quitter des yeux le visage si délicat du scientifique, ses grandes lunettes tombant à moitié sur son nez.

-Tada ! Lança-t-il joyeusement en exhibant une culotte en dentelle noire qu'il agita.

Une vague de chuchotements s'éleva dans la pièce mais Naruto ne piqua pas la crise que tout le monde attendait.

-La jeune femme que vous avez baisée lors de votre dernière mission était explosive au point que je puisse utiliser ses sous vêtements pour mes futures armes ?

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

C'était la première fois qu'un mot comme _« baiser »_ franchissait les lèvres de son Fil rouge et il trouvait ça très... excitant !

-Allons, celle-ci est neuve ! Rétorqua-t-il.

Il agita l'étiquette devant le nez du scientifique.

-Loin de moi l'idée de m'intéresser à l'armement des agents qui plus est !  
-Alors ? Questionna simplement l'autre.  
-C'est évident ! S'exclama le brun, toujours aussi amusé. Je suis passé devant la vitrine et j'ai immédiatement pensé à toi !

Hypnos installé à côté faillit s'étouffer avec son café, toussant comme malade en fin de vie.

Le duo l'ignora, toujours plongé dans le regard de l'autre.

-Je suis désolé Erèbe, mais malgré la subtilité de vos avances, vous n'êtes pas mon genre ! Souffla simplement Naruto.

Il attrapa le morceau de dentelle, le faisant glisser doucement contre sa peau.

-Mais je vous promets de vous dire si votre cadeau a été apprécié...

Sasuke resta bloqué sur les lèvres fines qui s'étiraient doucement d'un sourire et il ne pensa même pas à s'éloigner lorsque Nyx se pencha sur sa joue pour y déposer un baiser.

-Merci... Murmura ce dernier à son oreille.

C'est vrai qu'il avait une jolie voix...

 **W**

Sasuke ne connaissait pas le nom de son Fil rouge et il trouvait ça horriblement agaçant !

Comment se faisait-il qu'il ignore une information aussi simple sur quelqu'un à qui il confiait sa vie ?!

Nyx et lui formaient une équipe, le blond était presque toujours avec lui, sa voix ne quittant quasiment jamais son oreillette !

Alors pourquoi ignorait-il son prénom ?!

Personne ne le connaissait en dehors du directeur et il trouvait ça inadmissible !

Que personne à l'extérieur sache qu'il était le chef de la Ruche, qu'il était Nyx, c'était normal ! Comme personne ne savait que jusqu'à sa mort il serait Erèbe !

Mais qu'ici à l'agence sa moitié ne connaisse pas son nom...

 _ **« Moitié »**_

Il utilisait de plus en plus fréquemment ce terme lorsqu'il songeait à son Fil rouge et plus il le faisait plus le mot lui paraissait parfait.

Après tout ils formaient un duo, incapable de fonctionner seul !

Ils étaient complémentaires, les faiblesses de l'un comblées par les forces de l'autre.

Le blond avait la lourde tâche de le maintenir en vie, de lui permettre de sauver le monde et lui, il lui confiait sans réfléchir son existence et une partie de la réussite de sa mission.

Lorsque Nyx ordonnait quelque chose, Sasuke exécutait sans réfléchir, sans chercher à s'assurer que c'était la meilleure solution ou qu'il ne se trompait pas.

Jamais encore il n'avait fais confiance à quelqu'un de cette façon et il savait que personne à l'agence ne pouvait le guider ainsi.

Son Fil rouge anticipait toujours ses mouvements, ses questions, ses besoins, sachant à l'avance ce qu'il ferait et la façon dont il voudrait le faire.

Est-ce qu'il existait un autre duo aussi complémentaire ?  
Est-ce que tous les agents ressentaient cette connexion avec leur _« voix »_ ?

Il inspira, se recoiffant machinalement avant de pénétrer dans la Ruche déserte.

Il était tard et apparemment aucune mission urgente n'était en cours.

C'était rare, très rare même.

Mais Sasuke savait que Nyx était là.

Il se demandait même si le blond ne vivait pas ici, caché en permanence dans un coin du laboratoire.

Comme toujours, le jeune homme était concentré sur son écran, ne prenant pas la peine de bouger malgré les mouvements dans son dos.

L'agent en profita pour le détailler, son regard s'attardant sur sa silhouette frêle, ses épaules fines, presque perdues sous sa grande blouse blanche.

Ses longs cheveux tombaient négligemment dans son dos, offrant un spectacle que beaucoup de femmes devaient lui envier.

En fait, elles devaient lui envier bien plus encore en y réfléchissant bien.

Le scientifique s'étira, laissant échapper un son que Sasuke jugea presque indécent.

-Erèbe ! Lança-t-il en se tournant vers lui. Votre équipement est prêt !

Naruto avait comme à son habitude fait pivoter son fauteuil, mais il marqua une petite pause en voyant le regard pénétrant du brun.

-Erèbe ?

L'autre lui tendit un gobelet qu'il attrapa presque machinalement, l'observant comme s'il allait lui exploser à la figure.

-Caramel macchiato de chez Eddy ! Lança immédiatement l'agent. Ton préféré !

Le scientifique fronça les sourcils.

Comment savait-il ?

-Les gobelets vides dans ta poubelle... Souffla Sasuke qui semblait avoir deviné ses pensés.

Nyx sembla encore plus méfiant.

-Qu'est ce que vous attendez-de moi ? Lança-t-il sur la défensive.

L'agent était toujours un peu perdu dans ses pensés, partiellement conscient de son environnement.

Mais pour un professionnel comme lui, c'était bien assez pour lui permettre de suivre.

Il s'appuyant contre le bureau de sa _« jolie voix »_ en soupirant.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles jamais par mon prénom ?

Naruto le jaugea du regard, comme s'il s'inquiétait pour sa santé.

-Pourquoi vous appellerais-je autrement que Erèbe ? Rétorqua-t-il finalement.  
-Parce que ce n'est pas mon nom !

Le blond secoua un peu la tête, peinant apparemment à suivre son agent.

-Nous sommes collègues, seul votre nom de code m'intéresse !  
-Mais il y a eu d'autres Erèbe avant moi et il y en aura après !  
-Évidement...

Sasuke serra les poings, contrarié.

-Je suis ton protégé, tu ne peux pas me traiter comme n'importe lequel des membres de l'agence !  
-Erèbe est mon protégé...

Le brun frappa contre le bois, se penchant vers le siège du scientifique.

-Ici ou ailleurs, en mission ou non, je reste Erèbe, jusqu'au jour de ma mort ! Souffla-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Et tu restes **mon** Fil rouge !

Naruto ne détourna pas le regard.

-Oui, seulement je ne m'intéresse qu'à cette partie de vous, le reste ne me concerne pas.  
-Tu as ma vie entre tes mains, cesse de parler comme si tu étais mon comptable ou mon chauffeur ! Gronda Sasuke en se redressant.  
-N'étiez vous pas celui qui souhaitait un ordinateur pour le guider ? Contra Nyx. Celui qui _« n'a pas besoin de conseils pour faire ce qu'il veut » ?_

L'agent marmonna, maudissant Hadès et sa langue trop pendue.

-C'est vrai, je pensais n'avoir besoin de personne... Souffla-t-il. Mais après être parti un an, après avoir été coupé du monde, j'ai eu...

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, mal à l'aise.

-J'ai apprécié reprendre le boulot avec quelqu'un pour me guider !

Le scientifique haussa un peu les sourcils, surpris par l'aveu.

-J'ai toujours cru que les Fils rouges étaient inutiles, qu'ils devaient simplement répondre présent si besoin et se taire le reste du temps mais...

Il s'arrêta encore, observant Naruto qui amenait délicatement le gobelet encore chaud à ses lèvres.

-Ta voix, j'irais partout où elle me mène, sans même prendre la peine d'y réfléchir !

Nyx ne dit rien, appréciant encore un peu sa boisson, fermant quelques secondes les yeux.

-Même si elle vous dit d'aller droit en enfer ? Questionna-t-il finalement, les paupières toujours closes.

 **« Alors nous nous allongeons dans le noir  
Nous n'avons rien à dire  
Juste le battement de nos cœurs comme deux batteries dans le  
gris »**

 **W**

Kyu.

Au final c'est tout ce que Sasuke avait obtenu après un harcèlement quotidien et des approches plus ou moins subtiles.

Il avait même fait du charme à toutes les femmes de la Ruche !

Agacé, son Fil rouge lui avait balancé le surnom de _« Kyu »_ en lui intimant l'ordre d'arrêter de se comporter comme un enfant gâté à qui l'on refuse un jouet !

 _« Votre comportement puéril crée le chaos dans mon laboratoire ! »_

Il n'avait pas eu le droit à son prénom mais c'était mieux que rien, c'était un début.

Puis le blond avait eu l'air vraiment à bout alors il n'avait pas voulu aller plus loin, même s'il était décidé à obtenir l'identité de sa moitié.

Ca l'obsédait de plus en plus, comme absolument tout ce qui touchait au scientifique.

Pourquoi ?

Il n'en avait aucune idée, c'était juste plus fort que lui.

Et c'était agréable d'avoir une sorte de but, d'avoir à nouveau un objectif qui lui tenait à cœur, quelque chose d'autre que les crimes qu'il commettait au « nom » de son pays.

Il avait vécu si longtemps sans porter le moindre intérêt à rien ni personne que bien qu'étrange, cette fascination pour son Fil rouge lui paraissait bénéfique.

Salutaire même.

Et puis, n'était-ce pas normal de vouloir connaitre celui à qui vous confiez votre vie ?

Il soupira, touchant machinalement son oreille.

Sa _jolie voix_ lui manquait.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la belle rousse endormie à ses côtés avant de glisser hors des draps, attrapant son oreillette avec empressement.

-Kyu...

Il savait que son Fil rouge était là, il ne l'abandonnait jamais lorsqu'il était en mission, se contentant de couper les communications lorsqu'il... soutirait des informations à des créatures charmantes dont la langue se déliait au lit.

Il entendit un soupire agacé qui lui arracha un sourire.

-Révéler un surnom n'est pas une permission pour l'utiliser Erèbe ! Rétorqua le blond. Surtout pas en mission !  
-Il fallait me donner ton nom alors !

Même s'il ne voyait pas le scientifique, l'agent était persuadé de pouvoir décrire avec précision la moindre de ses micro-expressions et chacun de ses gestes.

Sa main qui se pressait sur son gobelet de café encore chaud tandis que l'autre tirait sur ses cheveux déjà bien décoiffés, ses lèvres pincée dans une moue contrariée, son regard clair, brillant d'une lueur assassine, ses lunettes glissant sur son nez fin et la petite veine qui pulsait dangereusement dans cou.

Il visualisait le tout comme s'il y était.

Et plus l'image se dessinait clairement, plus l'envie d'y être _réellement_ se faisait forte.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Reprit professionnellement son Fil rouge. Miss Rossi avait-elle des informations intéressantes ?  
-Et bien elle a été plus bruyante que bavarde, mais j'ai appris ce qu'il y avait a savoir !

Le blond eut un petit reniflement et Sasuke rit.

-Ne sois pas jaloux, je suis sûr que tu portes la dentelle bien mieux qu'elle ! S'amusa-t-il.  
-En effet Erèbe... Souffla le scientifique. Et c'est loin d'être la seule chose pour laquelle mes talents dépassent ses quelques aptitudes !

La réplique suggestive et le ton presque sensuel laissa un instant sans voix le brun qui faillit mettre les deux pieds dans la même jambe de pantalon.

Il se retint de justesse, espérant qu'aucun son de sa presque chute n'ait atteint les oreilles délicates de sa _jolie voix_.

-D'ailleurs, j'ai oublié de vous remercier pour votre charmant cadeau, il a été plus qu'apprécié ! Ajouta Nyx.

Sasuke sentait la jubilation dans sa voix. Il était apparemment heureux de l'avoir troublé.

Mais l'agent ne comptait pas se laisser si facilement avoir !

-Je ne sais pas ce qui me surprend le plus, le fait que vous en ayez réellement eut l'usage ou qu'une femme puisse aimer voir son partenaire porter une telle chose ! Rétorqua-t-il.  
-Mais Erèbe, je n'ai jamais dis qu'il s'agissait d'une femme...

 **« Je ne sais pas ce qu'on fait  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'on a fait  
Mais le feu arrive  
Alors je pense qu'on devrait courir »**

 **W**

Gay.

Kyu était gay !

Sasuke avait été si surpris par la phrase du blond qu'il n'avait plus était capable de formuler la moindre phrase cohérente et l'autre lui avait souhaité de faire de beaux rêves avant de mettre à nouveau la communication en « stand by »

Après la mission s'était enchainé à une vitesse folle et il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui demander s'il était sérieux où si c'était une blague.

Pourtant il y avait beaucoup pensé !

Beaucoup _trop_ pensé !

Il s'était mis à dévisager les hommes avec insistance, se demandant quel était le genre de sa moitié, ce qui avait occasionné quelques malentendus au cours d'une soirée à l'ambassade de Naples.

Un diplomate était venu l'aborder et toute la Ruche avait été aussi choquée qu'amusée, il en était sûr.

Mais il n'avait retenu que la petite réplique moqueuse de Nyx, sa voix taquine lui envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps alors qu'à nouveau une impression presque douloureuse de _« déjà vu »_ lui étreignait le cœur.

Il avait aussi regardé les couples sur la piste d'un œil différent, se demandant ce que donnait la carrure délicate de sa _jolie voix_ contre le corps d'un autre homme.

Est-ce qu'il était du genre à s'appuyer sur l'autre, se laissait complètement aller ?  
A maintenir une distance, gardant ce port fier qu'il arborait à la ruche ?

Est-ce que ce quelque chose de si féminin qu'il dégageait était exacerbé ?  
Ou se comportait-il de manière discrète et plutôt masculine ?

 _« Je ne suis pas une femme Erèbe ! »_

La phrase avait raisonné dans son esprit et il avait presque cru que Nyx avait réellement prononcé ces mots.

Puis le souvenir de la culotte qu'il lui avait offert pour le taquiner lui était revenu en mémoire et son esprit s'était envolé encore plus loin, le poussant à se perdre dans les méandres de son imagination.

L'avait-il réellement essayé ou était-ce une façon de répondre à sa provocation ?

Est-ce que Kyu s'adonnait vraiment à ce genre de pratique ?  
Est-ce qu'il s'arrêtait à la lingerie ou s'était-il déjà complètement travesti ?

Il avait secoué violemment la tête, refusant d'imaginer une telle chose.

Son Fil rouge était un homme et il ne voulait pas le voir autrement !

Pour les dessous coquins, il avait pourtant eu plus de mal à repousser ses idées, allant même jusqu'à se demander en déshabillant l'une de ses « sources » ce que donnerait son serre taille sur le corps si délicat de sa moitié.

Oui, encore une fois et comme toujours depuis leur rencontre, Son Fil rouge avait envahi chaque petite parcelle de son esprit, l'entrainant dans un flot de questions aussi étranges qu'obsédantes.

Il soupira.

Dire qu'il lui restait encore cinq heures de vol !

 **W**

 **« Je pense qu'on devrait courir**  
 **Courir, courir, courir  
Courir, courir, courir, courir**  
 **Courir, courir, courir, courir »**

-Vous êtes sûr ? Insista Hadès en fixant son génie du regard.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

-Il n'a aucun souvenir, rien.  
-Six mois à vos côtés et aucune bribe ? S'étonna presque le directeur.  
-Nous n'étions que de simples étrangers l'un pour l'autre monsieur, aucune raison qu'il se souvienne de moi. Rétorqua calmement Naruto.

Kakashi sourit.

-Peut-être que sa mémoire n'est pas revenu, mais son attirance pour vous reste intacte !

Son ton était léger, comme si la situation l'amusait.

Comment le directeur d'une organisation telle que l'Akatsuki pouvait être aussi désinvolte ?

-Je dirais même qu'elle s'est nettement renforcée !

Nyx fronça les sourcils.

-Vous savez, à l'époque déjà vous vous étiez comme...aimantés !  
-Nous n'étions que deux étrangers forcés de se rencontrer. Insista le scientifique. Et aujourd'hui  
-Aujourd'hui encore, il vous confie sa vie ! L'interrompit Hadès.

Naruto ne dit rien, plongeant son regard dans celui de son supérieur.

Le bleu si clair plongeant dans les tons plus foncés qui lui faisaient face.

Pourtant, malgré les nombreuses années d'écart, il était difficile de dire lequel semblait le plus épuisé.

Lequel avait vu le plus d'horreurs ?

Kakashi était toujours frappé par cette question lorsqu'il se lassait ainsi piéger par les yeux intenses de son génie.

-Il ne doit surtout pas savoir, ce n'est pas le moment ! Se reprit-il finalement.  
-Pourquoi nous faire travailler ensemble monsieur ?  
-Parce que Erèbe a toujours eu comme Fil rouge le chef de la Ruche, c'est une tradition !

Le scientifique cacha tant bien que mal son agacement.

-Monsieur...  
-Je t'avais dis que la vie vous réunirait à nouveau, c'est comme ça que ça se passe dans notre petit monde !

L'Uzumaki ne nota même pas le tutoiement, ça arrivait souvent dans ce genre de discussion.

Après tout il connaissait le directeur depuis très longtemps...

-Je ne voulais pas le revoir... Souffla-t-il.  
-Oh si, tu en mourrais d'envie !

Le blond fit _« non »_ de la tête.

-J'aurais voulu avoir la chance d'oublier comme lui...

Hadès ne dit rien, le regardant d'un air presque désolé alors que l'image d'un enfant d'à peine quatorze ans, à genoux dans une marre de sang lui revenait en mémoire.

 _« S'il vous plait, je ne veux plus tuer ! Je ne veux plus tuer ! »_

C'était un souvenir dont il ne pouvait se débarrasser.

Surtout pas lorsque des années après, l'enfant en question lui offrait les mêmes yeux désespérés.

-Il ne se souviendra pas ! Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il se souvienne ! Trancha fermement Naruto. Personne ne me forcera à revenir en arrière !

 **W**

 **« Pendant que je mettrai mes chaussures  
Il boutonnera son manteau  
Et on fera le premier pas dehors  
En vérifiant que la voie est libre des deux côtés »**

-Erèbe, vous mettez du sang sur le sol de mon laboratoire !

Sasuke ignora la remarque, comme les regards étonnés des autres membres de la Ruche sur sa personne, se dirigeant droit sur son Fil rouge.

Oui il était venu directement ici sans même se soigner, se laver ou penser à se changer, enfilant simplement un manteau et des lunettes de soleil pour cacher l'état pitoyable dans lequel il était et ne pas alerter la population.

Mais ici, à l'Akatsuki, il n'avait pas besoin de mentir.

Habituellement pourtant, il était toujours impeccable pour se présenter à l'agence, collant à l'image tant fantasmée de l'agent sexy et classe en toute circonstance. Mais là, il était loin du fantasme, plus proche de la réalité en fait.

Son costume hors de prix ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose, taché de sang, troué, déchiré, chiffonné, sale et même brûlé par endroit.

Il avait des bleus sur le visage, l'arcade gauche ouverte, la lèvre gonflée et son corps entier lui faisait mal, couvert de blessures en tout genre, plus douloureuses les unes que les autres.

Il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours, enchainant deux missions éreintantes à la suite avec dans l'estomac quelques toasts minuscules et beaucoup trop d'alcool.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi las et éreinté en mission et s'il ne s'était pas comme avant, jeté sans réfléchir dans l'action, ignorant tout danger pour suivre la petite voix vicieuse qui le poussait à risquer sa vie jusqu'à en finir, c'est simplement car celle du doré avait été bien plus forte.

Sa moitié avait été là, comme toujours.

Et cette fois ci encore plus que les autres, il s'était laissé complètement guider, s'abandonnant presque entièrement à son bon vouloir.

C'était insensé pour un agent de faire ça mais il s'en fichait !

Lui qui ne croyait en personne ressentait quelque chose qui dépassait la confiance pour cette voix si jolie vers laquelle il avait voulu rentrer le plus vite possible.

Nyx était comme toujours enfoncé dans son fauteuil en cuir, tourné vers lui, le regard sévère mais le visage impassible et il se laissa tomber à ses pieds pour s'asseoir.

Son geste arracha quelques cris de stupeurs au reste de la Ruche, Hypnos manquant une nouvelle fois de s'étouffer avec son café et même l'Uzumaki ne put cacher la surprise qui traversa brièvement son visage.

Sasuke soupira en passant la main sur le sien.

Il était épuisé.

Évidement son physique avait été mis à rude épreuve ces derniers jours mais plus encore, il se sentait psychiquement et émotionnellement éreinté.

Il était à bout, pas sûr d'avoir encore assez de ressources mentales pour continuer ne serait-ce qu'à tenir debout.

-Laissez-nous !

La voix de Naruto claqua dans l'air et malgré la surprise, personne ne songea à discuter l'ordre.

Tablettes et oreillettes en mains, chacun quitta la Ruche pour rejoindre l'autre pièce afin de poursuivre les missions qui leur avaient été assignées.

Rapidement, le silence se fit dans le laboratoire désert, seuls les bruits étranges de certaines machines de pointes troublant le calme.

Nyx se pencha vers l'agent, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux.

-Un vrai enfant gâté... Souffla-t-il en secouant un peu la tête.

L'autre releva les yeux vers lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais jusqu'à ma mort, je suis **ton** enfant gâté !

Le blond soupira en se redressant.

-Debout !

Sasuke tendit simplement sa main vers lui.

-Je déteste le sang ! Claqua le génie.  
-Tu ne frémis même pas...  
-Je n'ai pas dis que j'avais peur ou que j'étais dégouté, j'ai dis que je détestais ça !

Le brun s'essuya grossièrement contre sa chemise déchirée avant de réclamer à nouveau son aide.

-Vous seriez capable réussir sans problème une mission dans cet état là, je pense donc que vous pouvez tenir sur vos deux jambes seul !

L'agent sourit.

-Est-ce que c'est un compliment ?

Le doré roula des yeux et l'autre aurait pu crier de joie.

Il était le seul à rendre sa moitié aussi expressive et il adorait ça !

-Si vous vouliez vous faire materner il fallait aller chez une de vos conquêtes ! S'exclama le Fil rouge. Pourquoi vous précipiter ici ?

Sasuke le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je voulais te voir...

Quelque chose passa dans les yeux clairs de Nyx, mais ce fut trop rapide pour que le brun puisse savoir ce que c'était.

Ils restèrent ainsi à s'observer quelques secondes, l'instant bien que fugace semblant tout figer autour d'eux.

-Debout ! Répéta finalement Naruto en reculant son siège. Vous portez le nom de code du meilleur agent de l'Akatsuki, ne me faites pas honte !

Il quitta son fauteuil, se désintéressant de l'agent toujours au sol, s'étirant sous le regard de ce dernier avant de retirer sa blouse comme si elle pesait une tonne sur ses épaules.

Le brun ne l'avait encore jamais vu sans et même si son large pull ne laissait pas deviner grand-chose de sa silhouette, il fut frappé par la tendresse que la vision lui inspira.

Sans sa blouse, Nyx lui semblait encore plus fragile mais aussi plus distant, comme si une fois hors de ce laboratoire, plus rien ne les reliait.

Naruto était concentré sur l'un de ses écrans, penché sur le bureau de Hypnos, vérifiant que ce paresseux était bien à jour dans ses calculs.

Il restait pourtant attentif au mouvement de l'agent, se réjouissant de l'entendre enfin se lever comme un grand.

Seulement il ne s'attendait pas à ce que dernier se colle à son dos, se laissant presque tomber contre lui.

Il s'accrocha à la table pour ne pas basculer sous son poids alors que l'autre nouait ses bras autour de son torse.

-Erèbe, cessez de faire l'enfant !

Sa voix était basse mais la menace courait, glissant sur son palet.

-Je ne tiens pas debout, ce n'est pas de ma faute... Souffla Sasuke à son oreille, se réjouissant du petit frémissement qu'il provoqua. C'est toi qui refuse de m'aider...  
-Vous êtes puéril !  
-Non, je suis blessé !

Naruto ferma les yeux en serrant les poings pour ne pas céder à la colère.

Si quelqu'un les voyait dans cette position ou si Hadès voyait son agent dans un tel état...

Il inspira profondément avant de se tourner, le corps du brun s'écroulant un peu plus sur le sien, l'allongeant presque sur le bureau.

Il se redressa un peu, les mains de Sasuke appuyé sur le bois, de part et d'autre de son corps, son visage au dessus du sien.

-Debout ! Aboya presque le génie.

L'autre se réjouit de le voir perdre son calme, son visage délicat laissant enfin deviner ses émotions.

-Je crois plutôt que je vais bientôt devoir m'allonger sur toi... Le provoqua-t-il.

Un sifflement étonnamment excitant échappa au Fil rouge qui s'assit sur le rebord en repoussant l'agent pour le forcer à se redresser, ce dernier s'accrochant à ses hanches.

-Vos mains !

Sasuke caressa nonchalamment ses reins.

-Il faut bien que je me retienne à quelque chose...

Le doré releva la tête, prêt à l'incendier, mais en voyant le sang de son arcade perler le long de sa paupière, le forçant à fermer l'œil il se tut.

Il soupira, exaspéré.

-Un vrai gamin ! Lâcha-t-il excédé en tirant sur la manche de son pull pour la coincer entre sa paume et ses doigts, l'utilisant pour essuyer le liquide vermeil.

Surpris, le brun ne dit plus rien, observant de son œil valide le tissu blanc se teinter de rouge puis le visage concentré de sa moitié.

Celui-ci toucha délicatement son arcade.

-Ce n'est pas trop profond, quelques points de suture suffiront...

Ses doigts continuèrent de glisser précautionneusement sur le visage du blessé, inconscient du trouble qu'il lui causait.

Perdu dans l'analyse des blessures, il ne remarquait pas son changement d'attitude et la tendresse qui se dégageait de ses gestes mais Sasuke lui était aux premières loges, se sentant doucement submerger.

Naruto finit par se pencher un peu plus vers lui en grimaçant, son nez plissé adorablement.

-Je déteste votre parfum ! Lâcha-t-il l'air écœuré en le respirant.

L'agent se reprit.

-On dirait une femme jalouse qui vérifie si son mari n'a pas l'odeur d'une autre sur le corps ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement. C'est adorable !

Son Fil Rouge le foudroya du regard, ses lunettes à deux doigts de tomber.

Il se retrouva de nouveau les fesses par terre, durement poussé par celui-ci.

-Dépêchez vous de vous ressaisir Erèbe, vous me faites perdre mon temps ! Gronda-t-il l'air contrarié.

Ses joues légèrement colorées n'échappèrent pourtant pas à Sasuke qui rit.

Il était de bien meilleure humeur qu'à son arrivée ici, ne souvenant même plus pourquoi il s'était senti à ce point là abattu.

Sans aucune difficulté il se releva, faisant soupirer d'agacement son Fil rouge.

-Je vais aller me faire beau ! Lança-t-il en offrant un clin d'œil à ce dernier avant de lui tourner le dos pour se diriger vers les vestiaires de la Ruche.

En chemin il retira sa veste, puis sa chemise, dévoilant son dos musclé où la sueur et le sang se mêlaient, les nouvelles blessures bien loin de réussir à détourner l'attention des traces plus profondes qui étaient gravées dans sa peau.

Il finit par sa cravate, la jetant aussi négligemment au sol et Naruto explosa.

-Erèbe, je ne suis pas votre mère ! Hurla-t-il. Je vais me chercher un café et à mon retour vous feriez mieux d'avoir débarrassé le plancher en emportant vos fripes !

 **W**

Sasuke pénétra dans la Ruche au moment même où déconcentré par le sourire rayonnant de l'homme de tous ses fantasmes, Hypnos laissa basculer sa tasse de café bouillant sur le bras de son patron.

La jeune femme à leurs côté cria plus fort que ce dernier qui observait l'étendue rouge vif d'un œil presque morne.

-Si tu en as mis sur mon dernier prototype tu es un homme mort !

Shikamaru frissonna, se demandant comment son chef pouvait paraitre aussi effrayant malgré sa carrure fine et son visage d'ange.

Et ne ressentait-il pas la douleur de la brûlure ?!

Peut-être que la rumeur était vraie.

Leur patron était un robot...

Il voulut répondre, assurer au génie que tout semblait aller pour le mieux avec son invention mais Sasuke déboula entre eux aussi vite que s'il était en mission spéciale.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici, il faut aller à l'infirmerie ! Gronda-t-il en regardant son Fil rouge droit dans les yeux.

Ce dernier semblait surpris, ce qui était une première digne d'être soulignée plusieurs fois au feutre rouge.

-Erèbe, n'avez-vous pas rendez-vous avec le directeur ?  
-Ton bras putain, ton bras ! Hurla l'autre en remontant la manche du blessé.

Nyx se dégagea.

-Ce n'est rien.  
-Rien ! Tu plaisantes !?

Sasuke reprit son bras, serrant son poignet entre ses doigts.

-Cet abruti t'a brûlé enfin !

Hypnos se liquéfia sous le regard bref mais meurtrier que lui lança l'agent le plus célèbre de l'agence.

Qu'avait-il fait pour énerver les deux As de l'Akatsuki ?

L'Uzumaki, toujours aussi calmement, attrapa le spray que lui tendait l'une de ses assistantes avant de le passer rapidement sur son bras, un liquide translucide mouillant rapidement la peau avant de disparaitre.

-Vous pensez vraiment que la Ruche ne peut pas gérer quelque chose d'aussi ridicule ?  
-Ce n'est pas ridicule, tu as été blessé ! S'énerva Sasuke.

Il se tourna complètement vers Shikamaru qui s'était cru à tord sorti d'affaire.

-Quand on n'est pas capable de tenir une tasse sans la renverser on évite de travailler dans un endroit aussi sensible ! Hurla le brun. Non mais qu'est ce que Hestia t'a appris !?

Le doré intervint, se plaçant entre eux.

-Erèbe, je ne vous autorise pas à mettre en doute les capacités de l'un de mes Fils rouges !

L'agent voulut parler mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Et puis-je savoir ce qui justifie ce caprice digne d'un gosse de primaire alors que le directeur vous attend depuis plusieurs minutes déjà ?!  
-PERSONNE NE BLESSE MA MOITIE !

Sasuke avait l'air mortellement sérieux et vraiment contrarié, sa réplique provoquant la surprise dans toute la Ruche, la plupart des gens se figeant ou se tournant vers la scène.

La surprise passée, Naruto soupira en baissant la tête, ôtant ses lunettes pour se masser le front et les tempes.

Est-ce que cet idiot se rendait-compte de l'ambiguïté de ses propos ?

-Je vous ai déjà que ce surnom n'était pas approprié ! Rétorqua-t-il. Quant au reste, c'est à moi d'assurer votre sécurité, non l'inverse !  
-Non ! Lâcha simplement le brun en croisant les bras, s'appuyant contre le bureau derrière lui.

De nouveaux chuchotements s'élevèrent dans le laboratoire.

-Non ? Répéta le blond.  
-Tu es **mon** Fil rouge, **ma** jolie voix, **mon** insupportable binôme sans qui je ne peux fonctionner et donc **ma moitié** ! Insista l'agent avec force. C'est pour ça que je compte prendre soin de toi et m'assurer qu'il ne t'arrive rien, même coincé à la Ruche, entouré d'abrutis !  
-Mes scientifiques ne sont pas des abrutis ! S'exclama Nyx.

Sasuke s'était penché vers lui, rapprochant leurs visages et ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, chacun décidé à ne pas céder.

La lèvre du blond était pincée, signe de son agacement et ses joues étaient rosies, preuves que les paroles de l'agent ne le laissaient pas indifférent.

Ils se faisaient face, la tension à son comble, leur entourage se demandant s'ils allaient en venir aux mains ou s'embrasser sauvagement.

Shikamaru pariait sur la seconde proposition, tentant même d'attraper le plus discrètement possible de quoi faire une photo.

Mais évidement en tâtonnant à l'aveugle sur le bureau il ne réussit qu'à envoyer sa tasse au sol, les morceaux s'éclatant dans un bruit horripilant.

Sasuke et Naruto tournèrent la tête vers lui en même temps et il se recroquevilla.

Le brun offrit un haussement de sourcil à son Fil Rouge qui soupira, agacé.

-Bon, lui il ne compte pas !

 **W**

 **« On ne veut pas être vus  
Non, c'est du suicide  
Mais tu ne peux pas voir les cordes »**

Un verre.  
Juste un verre.

C'est ce que Sasuke avait obtenu après des jours de harcèlement intensif auprès de son Fil rouge.

Comme toujours celui-ci lui avait tenu tête sans rien lâcher, jusqu'à ce qu'il y a peu en pleine mission il ne rétorque à une jeune femme qu'il ne pouvait pas trop s'approcher d'elle car sa moitié jalouse allait le renifler dès son retour pour s'assurer qu'il ait bien été sage.

Il savait que la Ruche entière suivait l'échange et tous les regards s'étaient alors portés sur le blond qu'il avait entendu s'étouffer bruyamment dans son oreillette avant de lui souffler milles et une menace de mort.

L'agent avait promis de ne pas recommencer si sa jolie voix acceptait de boire un verre avec lui et c'est ce qui les amenait ici.

Un pub plutôt chic, fréquenté à quatre vingt dix pour cent par des agents de l'Akatsuki et d'agences « amies ».

Il restait pourtant dix pour cent de civils au moins ce qui leur imposait la discrétion et obligeait le doré à l'appeler _« Sasuke »_

Dès que l'autre prononçait son prénom, un agréable frisson dont il était sûr de ne pouvoir se lasser le traversait entièrement, secouant la moindre parcelle de son corps.

L'agent sourit en s'attardant sur les lèvres de sa moitié qui se pressaient délicatement contre son verre de vodka avant de détailler à nouveau le reste de son corps.

Il ne s'en laissait pas !

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait réellement la silhouette de son Fil rouge.

Comment pourrait-il regarder ailleurs ?

Tous les hommes ici étaient en costume et les femmes en tailleurs mais le blond lui n'avait pas suivi le code vestimentaire.

Détonnant comme toujours.

Son jeans gris clair le moulait comme une seconde peau, mettant en valeur ses longues jambes fuselées et son pull près du corps bordeaux épousait délicatement ses courbes gracieuses.

Bien loin du manteau de créateur qu'arboraient la plupart des clients, il avait opté pour un blouson en cuir noir sans doute très couteux, assorti à ses bottes de motard pas entièrement lacées.

Sasuke savait que sa moitié avait du caractère, de la réparti, beaucoup de sang froid et énormément de charisme.

Il le savait professionnel, perfectionniste, compétent, intelligent et très sensible malgré son air impassible et distant.

Il le trouvait attachant, exaspérant, adorable, fatiguant, mignon et trop têtu.

Mais ce soir il venait de découvrir que son Fil rouge était aussi, très attirant, incroyablement sexy et beaucoup trop magnétique !

Le blond avait attaché ses longs cheveux dans une espèce de chignon négligé, à l'aide d'une baguette gris perle et l'agent était fasciné par la nuque gracile à présent dégagée, qu'il pouvait enfin admirer.

Ses doigts le démangeaient depuis le début de la soirée, désireux de caresser la peau tatouée.

Nyx exposait très peu son corps.

En fait en dehors de ce petit bout de nuque ce soir et un peu son cou, il n'avait jamais pu apercevoir la moindre petite parcelle de chair.

Et malgré cela, il monopolisait toute son attention, éclipsant toutes les femmes aux décolletés plongeant et aux jambes dénudées qui se trouvaient autour d'eux.

-M'avez-vous forcé à venir pour m'observer pendant des heures comme un morceau de viande ?

Sasuke grimaça.

-Un morceau de viande ? Répéta-t-il presque dégouté. Non, plutôt comme un dessert, un délicieux dessert !  
-Comme un plat que vous avez envie de dévorer donc !  
-As-tu envie que je te dévore ? Sourit l'agent.

Naruto posa doucement son verre, sortant de la poche de son blouson un étui gravé d'où il tira une cigarette qu'il porta à ses lèvres.

Le brun avait suivit des yeux le moindre de ses gestes, toujours autant fasciné par ses mains et ses doigts délicats.

Le barman se pencha avec un briquet et l'agent le foudroya du regard, encore plus lorsqu'il vit le sourire que lui offrit sa moitié.

Mais le petit gémissement érotique que laissa échapper le blond en même temps que sa fumée lui fit oublier toute rancœur.

-Vous êtes un adepte de la junk food Sasuke... Souffla presque sensuellement l'Uzumaki, le prénom de l'agent roulant sous sa langue. Vite consommée, digérée et oubliée...

Il marqua une petite pause, tirant à nouveau sur sa cigarette.

-Pour ma part, j'aime l'attente, l'anticipation, l'affolement des sens, la découverte... Reprit-il en chuchotant presque. Je ne m'offre pas vulgairement à quelqu'un incapable de me savourer comme je le mérite.

L'agent posa doucement sa main sur celle de son Fil rouge en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je doute que quelqu'un puisse t'apprécier autant et aussi bien que moi...

Il baisa délicatement sa peau avant de lui sourire.

-Après tout, je suis ton unique moitié !

Le scientifique récupéra sa main.

-Est-ce le genre de répliques que vous sortez à chacune de vos missions ? Rétorqua-t-il. Ca semble un peu usé...  
-Je te l'ai dis, tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux ! Rit Sasuke. Bien que ton petit côté possessif soit adorable !

Loin d'être irrité par la réplique, Nyx semblait amusé.

-Petit ?

Il se leva, se rapprochant du brun auquel il se colla.

-Je crois que vous sous-estimez cette partie de moi !  
-Vraiment ? Continua Sasuke malgré son trouble.

Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ce que son Fil rouge se montre aussi démonstratif !

Celui-ci glissa ses doigts sous sa chemise, caressant sa nuque en se penchant un peu vers lui.

-Vous êtes **mon** agent !

Le ton était ferme et assuré.

-Vous devez être le meilleur en toute circonstance, revenir en vie et ne dépendre **que** de moi...

Il marqua une légère pause, tirant un peu sur les cheveux de Sasuke qui appréciait énormément le ton possessif et dominateur de sa moitié.

-Je n'accepterais pas qu'il en soit autrement !

Son ongle s'enfonça dans la peau du brun qui sentit un puissant frisson le secouer.

-Mais lorsqu'il s'agit de votre vie sexuelle...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, se contentant d'un petit reniflement moqueur avant de se redresser pour attraper son blouson.

-Bonne nuit, Erèbe ! Lança-t-il en offrant un clin d'œil à son protégé, disparaissant sans lui laisser le temps de le retenir.

 **W**

 **« Et je ne le dirai pas à ma mère**

 **C'est mieux si elle ne sait pas  
Et il ne le dira pas à ses amis  
Parce qu'ils sont déjà des fantômes »**

 _-Non ! Non il est hors de question que j'aille sur le terrain !_

 _Le doré secouait frénétiquement la tête, jamais encore Sasuke ne l'avait vu dans un tel état._

 _-Nyx, j'ai besoin de vos compétences pour cette mission !_  
 _-Je peux faire n'importe quoi de la Ruche, je n'ai pas besoin de me déplacer !_  
 _-Le système qui nous intéresse n'est pas accessible de l'extérieur ! Contra Hadès._  
 _-C'est pour ça que j'ai créé un logiciel que Phébé devait utiliser sur place !_  
 _-Nous n'avons pas assez de temps pour lui confier une telle responsabilité, c'est à vous de le faire !_

 _Naruto retenait difficile son envie de crier, ramenant dans un geste défensif ses bras vers son torse._

 _-Je ne suis pas un agent de terrain !_  
 _-Les Fils rouges suivent leurs protégés lorsque c'est nécessaire. Rétorqua le directeur._  
 _-Pas le chef de la Ruche !_  
 _-Certes, mais nous savons tous les deux que votre cas est particulier._

 _Le blond releva les yeux vers ceux de son patron, le suppliant inconsciemment de ne pas lui infliger ça._

 _Il sursauta en sentant la main de Sasuke se poser sur son épaule._

 _-Ca va aller ! Lui assura ce dernier, je ne laisserais rien t'arriver !_

Erèbe était donc en mission avec son Fil rouge pour la première fois de sa vie et pour la première fois il était angoissé, sur le qui-vive, scrutant chaque personne et objet comme une menace potentielle.

Jamais encore il n'avait été aussi concentré.

Pour l'instant, Nyx devait publiquement le séduire, ou plutôt _l'allumer_ pour reprendre les termes exacts du plan.

Sasuke soupira en serrant légèrement son verre.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment allait s'y prendre sa moitié, ni son naturel réservé et son angoisse n'allaient pas l'handicaper mais il était sûr qu'il n'aurait absolument pas à faire semblant quelque soit la méthode de séduction utilisée.

Il était déjà complètement sous le charme.

Depuis quelques temps, la tension sexuelle entre eux était telle qu'il lui semblait parfois difficile de respirer, son désir le faisant suffoquer.

-J'arrive... Souffla le doré à son oreille.

Le génie avait été clair, sur le terrain ou pas il restait le seul autorisé à guider son agent !

Sasuke était plus que d'accord, il ne voulait personne d'autre et il n'écouterait de toute manière personne d'autre.

Hadès avait grogné un _« ramenez moi ce qu'il y a dans ce coffre ! »_ comme seule réponse à leur revendication.

De toute façon Nyx était le chef de la Ruche, c'était à lui de décider.

Le brun scruta la piste des yeux, son regard sombre cherchant la silhouette si spéciale de sa moitié.

Ils étaient entourés de gens surexcités, incapables de contrôler leurs hormones, les corps se pressant les uns contre les autres dans une chaleur presque étouffante.

Sasuke avait plus l'habitude des soirées distinguées, des bals luxueux dans des ambassades ou ministère mais le milliardaire de ce soir était un sale gosse qui à plus de trente ans se comportait encore comme un adolescent désireux d'exhiber l'argent de ses parents et ses invités semblaient tout aussi immatures que lui.

Il se crispa, l'angoisse de savoir son Fil rouge seul dans la foule lui comprimant douloureusement la poitrine.

Puis enfin, il le vit.

Il semblait un peu ivre, comme s'il avait déjà avalé pas mal de verres, se fondant dans l'ambiance.

L'agent savait qu'il était bien évidement parfaitement sobre mais il admira sa prestation convaincante.

Les bras en l'air, Naruto se déhanchait doucement, se laissant entrainer par la mélodie hypnotique qui résonnait dans toute la pièce.

Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joué un rôle, qu'il n'avait pas été quelqu'un d'autre.

Pourtant aujourd'hui il était en mission et comme toujours il comptait la mener à bien.

Ses hanches se mouvaient de plus en plus lascivement, attirant l'attention de certains des corps non loin de lui qui se rapprochèrent, comme attirés par un aimant.

Il les laissa faire, restant dans son personnage, s'assurant d'être bien dans ligne de mire de son agent.

Le rythme de ses déhanchés variait, passant d'ondulations d'une lenteur presque douloureuse pour ceux qui le regardaient à des accélérations maitrisées, toutes aussi affolantes.

Ses mains glissèrent d'abord dans ses cheveux, puis vers sa nuque avant de descendre le long de son corps, caressant son torse mis en valeur par sa chemise foncée, sa taille fine et ses hanches.

Il sentait les regards sur lui, mais celui de Sasuke était le seul qui l'importait. Doucement il releva la tête, plongeant directement dans ses yeux sombres, comme si c'était la première fois.

Il lui offrit un petit sourire enjôleur, avançant un peu dans la foule pour se rapprocher, attirant volontairement l'attention sur son soudain intérêt pour lui.

Un homme se colla à son dos et il se cambra contre son corps, passant sans se retourner une main derrière sa nuque, humidifiant ses lèvres sans lâcher du regard le brun.

Sasuke bouillonnait.

Il n'avait nullement besoin de feindre l'intérêt pour « l'inconnu » qui l'allumait sur la piste mais avait énormément de mal à rester sans bouger alors qu'un type osait toucher sa moitié de façon aussi intime.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que ça puisse être aussi difficile, ni qu'il serait à ce point là contrarié.

Serrant le poing, il finit son verre d'une traitre, se répétant qu'il était en mission et qu'il devait rester concentré et professionnel.

Heureusement pour son self-control, le blond se détacha assez vite de l'intrus pour se diriger droit verre lui, traversant la foule comme une star sous le feu des projecteurs.

Naruto saisit un verre au passage, retenant le serveur par son nœud papillon jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait vidé puis reposé sur son plateau avant de se remettre en marche, le regard toujours fixé sur son agent.

Une jeune femme se rapprocha de Sasuke pour l'aborder, se penchant en souriant, prête à s'installer à ses côtés mais elle fut coupé par le blond qui d'un geste souple s'assit sur la table surélevée.

Elle poussa un petit cri qui passa inaperçu, les deux hommes l'ignorant totalement, blessant son orgueil.

L'Uzumaki pivota pour faire face au brun, s'asseyant sur le rebord, les jambes écartées alors qu'il continuait d'onduler, comme s'il n'avait jamais arrêté de danser.

Sasuke fit glisser sa main le long de son pantalon en cuir, s'arrêtant sur sa cuisse et le scientifique se pencha vers lui, passant ses doigts contre sa nuque avant de basculer vers l'avant pour s'installer sur ses genoux.

L'autre le saisit par la taille, sidéré par une audace qu'il ne lui aurait jamais prêtée et il se contenta de sourire en réponse.

Doucement, le Fil rouge reprit son déhanché, son bassin frottant contre celui de son agent, la tête légèrement rejetée vers l'arrière.

Ses lèvres humides laissaient parfois échapper sa langue mutine, les mains du brun à présent pressées sur ses fesses.

La jeune femme n'avait pas bougé, les observant à la fois choquée et sans doute un peu allumée.

Bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait évidement jamais !

Naruto tourna un peu la tête vers elle, lui offrant un clin d'œil avant de coller son torse contre celui de son protégé, la bouche déjà soudée à sa nuque.

Il l'embrassa d'abord délicatement, inspirant son odeur, avant de la suçoter puis d'y planter ses dents, grignotant la peau avec application.

L'agent haleta, glissant sa main sous la chemise de son Fil rouge qui lui laissa à peine sentir les reliefs d'un tatouage avant de retenir son poignet pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et le blond ignora les questions qu'il lisait dans ceux du brun, amenant jusqu'à sa bouche sa paume chaude.

Il caressa l'un de ses doigts contre ses lèvres, l'embrassa, le lécha avant de le sucer sensuellement et l'autre ne put retenir un gémissement d'envie.

Sasuke se releva brutalement, maintenant son partenaire par les fesses, ce dernier déjà accroché à son corps, les jambes enroulées autour de son bassin.

Le génie se cambra en gémissant, lui arrachant des frissons au passage avant de recommencer à ondulait sensuellement.

La tête rejetée en arrière, le blond se redressa en se mordant la lèvre lorsqu'il sentit qu'une partie bien précise de l'anatomie de son agent était éveillée.

Il le regarda un peu confus, ne s'étant pas réellement attendu à une telle...réceptivité.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensés ou plutôt ses yeux, l'autre lui lança un regard presque blasé avant de le plaquer contre le premier mur venu pour s'emparer avidement de ses lèvres.

Cela faisait des mois qu'ils attendaient ça et pourtant Sasuke eut la sensation d'avoir désiré ce moment bien plus longtemps encore.

Comme si c'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.

Le baiser était enflammé et passionné, toute la tension accumulée explosant soudainement dans leurs veines, les sensations tordant douloureusement leurs entrailles.

Ca n'avait rien de doux ou de romantique, reflétant tout l'aspect explosif de leurs caractères et de leur relation.

Ils savaient qu'ils étaient en mission et que donc la Ruche entière assistait à la scène, que les images seraient ajoutées aux rapports, que toute la hiérarchie du pays les verraient, mais c'était pour le moment, le dernier de leurs soucis.

Le laboratoire était en effet aux premières loges et bien que les rumeurs les plus folles couraient déjà sur la relation sexuelle débridée qu'entretenaient le super Erèbe et le génial Nyx, chacun avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

Ils ne savaient même pas ce qui était le plus surprenant, le fait que le digne héritier de James Bond puisse se montrer aussi passionné envers un homme ou que leur patron habituellement si distant, détaché voire rigide puisse lui répondre avec la même fougue.

-Dire que certain craignaient qu'ils ne soient pas convaincants... Souffla Hypnos en charge de l'opération en l'absence du grand patron.

Il jeta un regard appuyé à Sakura, l'une des assistantes.

La jeune femme ne l'entendit même pas, son regard fixé sur la scène révoltante qui se jouait sur l'écran principal géant de la Ruche.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne, cela faisait des années qu'elle essayait désespérément et par tous les moyens d'amener Sasuke dans son lit sans que ce dernier ne lui accorde le moindre regard.

Alors autant dire que le voir se frotter ainsi contre quelqu'un d'autre, qui plus est un homme ne la réjouissait pas vraiment.

Naruto attrapa sauvagement les cheveux de l'agent, se pressant encore plus contre lui pour jouer avec sa langue, savourant son arrière-goût de whisky coca.

Shikamaru toussota en attrapant son verre d'eau, ignorant sa main tremblante qui faisait déborder le liquide entre ses doigts.

Il souffla en déboutonnant encore un sa chemise.

Il faisait vraiment chaud au laboratoire soudainement !

Se souvenant qu'ils étaient tous en mission et que Nyx le tuerait s'il ne restait pas concentré alors qu'il lui avait confié la Ruche, il se redressa, l'air décidé.

-Je...je crois que c'est assez là... Tenta-t-il de ne pas trop bégayer. Vous pouvez...chercher une chambre !

L'Uzumaki repoussa immédiatement son agent, se retrouvant rapidement sur ses pieds et celui-ci grogna en le saisissant par le poignet pour l'entrainer à sa suite.

-Retournez vers le couloir principal, le troisième tableau à gauche, c'est là qu'il faut commencer !

Très vite, le génie fut à nouveau soulevé et plaqué contre le mur droit, juste en face de l'endroit indiqué par Shikamaru.

Il cligna des yeux, s'assurant que ses lentilles _« spéciales »_ étaient bien en place avant de scruter attentivement le mur, scannant le moindre recoin.

Pendant ce temps Sasuke avait la bouche collée à sa peau, dévorant sa nuque en se pressant contre lui.

Naruto ne put retenir un gémissement, sa tête cognant un peu dans un mouvement incontrôlable.

-Il...Il n'y a pas de garde pour le moment... Erèbe n'a pas besoin de...de... Tenta l'un des scientifiques du laboratoire avant d'abandonner.  
-Ceux sont des professionnels, ils ne font pas les choses à moitiés ! S'amusa Hypnos, les yeux fixés sur l'écran.  
-Alors ? Questionna son patron, toujours attaqué par les assauts passionnés de son agent.

Le ton lascive de sa voix et le soupire étouffé en firent frémir plus.

-Plus vers la gauche ! Rétorqua Shikamaru en tentant de rester concentré.

Facile quand deux bombes sexuelles vous offrent un spectacle à deux doigts de la pornographie et que celle sur laquelle vous fantasmez se trouve à deux pas de vous !

-C'est parfait ! Prenez à gauche au fond, sixième porte ! Lança-t-il lorsque le scan fut enfin terminé.

Le doré se détacha à nouveau de Sasuke qui sentit son envie d'envoyer cette mission et tout le reste de l'Akatsuki se faire voir se faire de plus en plus violente.

Ils se précipitèrent à l'endroit indiqué, sachant leur temps compté.

-Oh attention ! Les interpella Hypnos. Homme armé dans 4...3...2..1

Le décompte fini, le Fil rouge et son agent étaient à nouveau collés l'un à l'autre donnant l'impression d'un simple couple à la recherche d'une chambre.

L'une des cuisses de Sasuke était entre les jambes du blond, l'asseyant presque dessus alors que leurs lèvres bataillaient avec toujours plus de fougue.

Le garde les interpella, mais ils l'ignorèrent, le laissant approcher.

Leur baiser était horriblement vulgaire et sexuel, la Ruche ayant une vue parfaite sur leur langues dansant l'une contre l'autre.

Leurs corps se pressaient, ondulaient avec fièvre l'un contre l'autre alors que l'homme n'était plus qu'à quelques pas d'eux.

-Je ne sais pas pour la mission mais pour l'Oscar c'est dans la poche... Souffla Shikamaru.

Le garde tendit le bras, les touchant presque mais Sasuke le lui tordit derrière le dos le faisant tomber à genoux, l'injection de Naruto déjà plantée dans sa nuque.

Le corps tomba lourdement au sol et remarquant qu'ils étaient toujours soudés l'un contre l'autre, chacun n'ayant utilisé qu'une main pour se débarrasser de l'intrus, le blond se recula.

-Allons-y, il ne me reste plus que trois minutes pour atteindre et déverrouiller le code !

Aussi frustré qu'agacé, l'agent suivit le mouvement.

Il avait connu toutes sortes de folles aventures en mission, mais jamais encore il n'avait sauvé le monde avec une telle érection !

 **« Donc on va juste garder l'autre**  
 **Autant en sécurité que possible**  
 **Jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne l'autre côté**  
 **Jusqu'à ce que notre plan réussisse »**

 **W**

Sasuke était bien décidé à enfin coincer sa moitié !

Depuis leur dernière mission qui avait évidement été un succès, le blond se comportait exactement comme si rien ne s'était passé !

Ou plutôt comme si tout ce qui s'était passé n'était qu'une mascarade pour coller au plan !

Et décidé à ne surtout pas aborder le sujet, le génie se montrait encore plus distant et froid qu'à leurs débuts.

L'agent était à bout !

Il pénétra dans la Ruche d'un pas décidé, le visage fermé et l'air passablement agacé.

-Erèbe ! Lança sa moitié. Vous tombez bien, j'ai une arme pour vous !

Pris de court par son air et son ton enjoués, le brun se contenta de se précipiter pour le rejoindre.

-Une arme ? Demanda-t-il, sa curiosité à peine dissimulée.

Le doré lui tendit un boitier avant de détourner soudainement le regard.

-A reconnaissance palmaire... Souffla-t-il un peu mal à l'aise.  
-A reconn... Comme dans James Bond ? S'exclama l'agent.

Le blond hocha simplement la tête, toujours sans le regarder.

-Tu l'as créé spécialement pour moi !

C'était une affirmation.

Naruto se tourna brusquement vers son protégé, les sourcils froncés mais les joues roses.

-Erèbe vous n'êtes absolument pas le centre du monde ! Gronda-t-il. Tous les agents de l'Akatsuki seront évidement équipés du leur !

Sasuke rit, sa colère totalement disparue.

-Mais tu as travaillé dessus car j'en voulais un !  
-Vous êtes ridicule !

Le scientifique lui tourna le dos, prêt à s'éloigner.

-Descendez l'essayer et dites moi ce que...

Il se tut brusquement, son agent l'ayant enlacé, collant son torse à son dos.

-EREBE ! Hurla-t-il presque en tentant de se dégager.  
-Merci... Souffla simplement le brun en raffermissant sa prise.  
-Lâchez-moi immédiatement ! Une telle familiarité est inacceptable !

L'agent se pressa contre son Fil rouge, ses mains caressant son ventre et ses hanches.

-Pourtant la dernière fois...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, se retrouvant violemment basculé par-dessus le corps de sa moitié pour se retrouver étalé à ses pieds, le dos en compote.

-Je suis un homme occupé Erèbe, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer les baby-sitters lorsque vous vous ennuyez ! Cracha Naruto.

La Ruche était sous le choc, peinant à croire que leur si frêle et délicat patron venait d'envoyer au tapis leur espion numéro 1.

L'espion en question était aussi sonné qu'eux, mais voyant le blond s'éloigner il se reprit tout de même.

-Si tu ne veux pas en parler en privé, alors parlons-en ici ! Lança-t-il.

Le génie se figea et Sasuke se releva tranquillement.

-Et si tu ne veux pas parler alors je te montrerais, devant tout le monde !

L'Uzumaki se tourna, semblant se demander si son protégé bluffait ou pas.

Celui-ci avança vers lui en tirant sur sa cravate l'envoyant au sol, entrainant une vague de chuchotements dans le laboratoire.

Machinalement le scientifique recula tandis que la veste de costume se faisait à son tour balancer sans aucune délicatesse.

-Je t'empêcherais de parler pour t'éviter de mentir... Souffla Sasuke en le regardant droit dans les yeux, s'attaquant aux boutons de sa chemise. Et je m'adresserais à ton corps qui est toujours honnête...

Naruto écarquilla les yeux.

-DANS MON BUREAU TOUT DE SUITE ! Hurla –t-il en se précipitant vers un couloir étroit auquel le brun n'avait jamais prêté attention.

Il ne savait même pas que sa moitié avait un bureau privé !

Mais satisfait d'être enfin entendu, il suivit docilement ce dernier, ignorant les mines ébahies des femmes et hommes autour de lui.

-Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ? Attaqua le doré, à peine la porte fermée.

Sasuke regarda autour de lui, se promenant tranquillement.

-Ouah, c'est grand...

Il y avait même un lit une place et de quoi cuisiner.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Donc c'est ici que tu dors lorsque tu restes tard...

Il s'avança encore dans la pièce, peu surpris de voir que tout était impeccablement rangé.

-Erèbe, cessez vos enfantillages ! S'exclama sa moitié. J'ai des dossiers urgents qui m'attendent !  
-C'est toi qui refuse la discussion depuis des jours !

Naruto croisa les bras en s'appuyant contre son bureau.

-Je ne refuse pas le dialogue, il n'y a simplement rien à dire !  
-Ne fais pas l'idiot, c'est ridicule ! Surtout pour un génie !  
-Est-ce qu'à chaque mission vous faites un débriefing avec les femmes que vous avez utilisées pour la mener à bien ? Contra Nyx. Nous devions jouer un rôle nous l'avons fais, point à la ligne !  
-Aucun de nous n'a simulé et tu le sais parfaitement ! Rétorqua le brun sur le même ton.

Le blond soupira, lassé.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez exactement ?

Il déposa ses lunettes près de lui, passant une main sur son visage.

-Que je m'allonge là et que j'écarte les jambes ?!

Il se redressa pour rejoindre la porte.

-Je pensais que nous avions au moins réussi à gagner le respect de l'autre Erèbe, mais apparemment j'ai eu tord... Souffla-t-il. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser utiliser pour que vous puissiez satisfaire votre curiosité, alors ne me faites plus perdre mon temps !

Sasuke semblait hors de lui.

Le visage fermé, le regard noir et les sourcils froncés il se dirigea droit vers sa moitié qui resta figée face à la colère qu'il dégageait.

-LA FERME ! Cracha l'agent.

Machinalement, l'Uzumaki recula, son dos butant contre la poignée de la porte alors que l'autre le plaquait déjà durement contre, saisissant ses poignets fins entre ses mains puissantes.

Les bras relevés au-dessus la tête, le corps puissant de son protégé pressé contre le sien, Naruto se sentait pris au piège.

Le brun était si différent de l'adolescent qu'il avait connu et là tout de suite c'était encore plus flagrant.

Mais lui aussi avait changé, c'était normal.

Il pourrait se libérer facilement, le repousser et même lui faire mal.

Ou du moins, celui qu'il était avant aurait pu.

Le Naruto qu'il était devenu, qu'il avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir être n'était pas comme ça.

Et puis le regard de son assaillant l'entravait bien plus que son corps et ses mains qui lui brisaient presque les poignets.

Sasuke était en colère, perdu, blessé.

Troublé, dérangé même, le génie détourna les yeux et son agent l'appuya plus durement contre la porte.

-Ma curiosité ?! Siffla-t-il, sa voix difficilement contrôlée.

Un ricanement amer lui échappa.

-Est-ce que c'est toi que tu essaies de convaincre ? Tu penses qu'à force de répéter ces conneries ça te paraitra plus vrai ?!

L'Uzumaki releva la tête, plongeant son regard déterminé dans le sien.

-Je n'ai aucune raison de me mentir !  
-Il va falloir être plus convaincant que ça ! Souffla Sasuke avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

C'est un baiser violent, leur colère, leur frustration et une presque haine se transmettant à travers l'échange brutal et chaotique.

L'agent libéra les mains de sa moitié, s'accrochant directement à ses reins, relevant sa jambe droite qui se cala naturellement sur sa hanche.

Il pressa leurs bassins ensemble, l'emprisonnant par la force de son désir et refusant de fuir, Naruto tira sur ses cheveux, mordant sa lèvre jusqu'au sang.

Leurs veines bouillonnaient, leurs tête tournaient et leurs sexes déjà durs ondulaient l'un contre l'autre avec passion, leur arrachant des halètements et soupires de plus en plus puissants.

Naruto s'accrocha au fesses de son partenaire et ce dernier tira sur sa ceinture puis...

Le noir complet.

Sasuke s'écroula, retenu par son Fil rouge qui empêcha son corps inanimé de finir violemment au sol.

Le génie s'appuya contre la porte pour se caler, une main autour des reins de l'agent basculé sur lui.

Il inspira profondément avant d'allumer son oreillette.

-Directeur, j'ai besoin de vous parler immédiatement !

 **« Courir, courir, courir, courir**  
 **Courir, courir, courir, courir**  
 **Courir, courir, courir, courir »**

 **W**

Sasuke voulait voir sa moitié.

Il voulait voir Naruto, tout de suite !

Enfin il connaissait son prénom, enfin il comprenait certaines choses !

Hadès lui avait livré une partie son histoire manquante, une partie de ses souvenirs.

Sasuke était un orphelin, enlevé comme beaucoup de gosses de son pays par une triade qui utilisait les bâtards tel que lui comme une arme.

Dans son malheur il avait apparemment eu de la chance puisqu'il avait on ne sait comment réussit à s'échapper, se faufilant entre les mailles du filet, parmi les centaines d'enfants et de femmes déplacés comme du bétail.

C'est dans un commissariat que l'agence l'avait trouvé, désireux de voir s'il avait des informations à fournir sur la triade.

Il n'en avait aucune, mais son QI au-dessus de la moyenne n'était pas passé inaperçu et c'est comme ça qu'il avait été « adopté » par deux agents chargés d'assurer sa protection et sa couverture.

Pour être honnête, l'homme qui l'avait trouvé avait simplement eu pitié et s'était sans doute d'une certaine façon pris d'affection pour l'orphelin qu'il était.

Il y avait bien plus intelligent et utile que lui !

Mais qu'importe, ainsi il avait été sauvé.

Ou du moins il avait pensé l'être...

Les années passant il avait oublié cette partie de son enfance, devenant un adolescent cynique et hautain qui se coupait du monde par peur de s'attacher, cachant ses incertitudes derrière des répliques cinglantes voire cruelles.

Oh joie...

Naruto lui avait eu moins de chance.

Déjà il n'était pas orphelin mais avait été enlevé quand même.

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'un enfant plus intelligent que des prodiges reconnus ça ne passe pas inaperçu et c'est précieux.

Un tueur et un génie en une seule et même personne.

Comment la triade aurait pu passer à côté ?

Il n'avait connu que ça, le sang, les armes et la discipline.

Alors il avait caché sa sensibilité derrière un comportement provocateur et rebelle, donnant l'impression à tous qu'il aimait ce qu'il était et ne craignait rien ni personne.

Il avait fallut que le hasard les réunissent...

Sasuke n'était pas persuadé que ce soit vraiment le hasard mais il était conscient que ce n'était pas ce qui comptait.

La triade avait fini par se souvenir de lui.

Étonnant que malgré les milliers d'enfants enlevés durant des décennies, ils puissent avoir un registre si bien tenu...

Il aurait presque pu en rire.

Au final, un enfant qui avait osé leur échapper et qui en plus travaillait pour « l'ennemi », c'était inadmissible.

La solution était simple, ils devaient l'éliminer.

Naruto devait l'éliminer.

Oui, celui qui était aujourd'hui sa moitié, avait à l'époque eu pour mission de le tuer.

-Au final tu es quand même celui qui m'a sauvé... Souffla-t-il en sortant de l'ascenseur, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Il n'avait aucun souvenir du passé.

Ses enregistrements et ceux de Naruto l'avait agacé, surpris, ému, fait rire...

Mais malgré cela, il ne se souvenait de rien.

Hadès lui avait raconté son histoire mais c'était comme écouter celle d'un autre.

Il ne se reconnaissait pas vraiment dans celui qu'il était plus jeune. Il ne se retrouvait pas en cet adolescent qui se cachait derrière le cynisme et l'orgueil.

Et Naruto semblait vouloir plus que tout oublier l'assassin qu'il avait dû être.

Alors pourquoi s'attarder sur le passé ?

Aujourd'hui c'était sa moitié le génie d'apparence distante et lui la machine de guerre !

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai appelé à l'aide comme une fillette sur ce foutu toit ! Rit-il en secouant la tête.

Il accéléra le pas, son besoin de voir son Fil rouge devenant presque douloureux.

Comme toujours, son entrée dans la Ruche fit tourner les têtes et comme toujours il ignora tout le monde, concentré sur la chaise vide de sa _jolie voix_.

Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant du regard la silhouette de Naruto et ce fut Shikamaru qui vint à son secours.

-Dans son bureau !

Sasuke le remercia d'un signe bref de la tête, ses pas déjà dirigés vers l'antre du chef de Ruche.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement en voyant Naruto endormi sur son bureau.

Mais le gémissement douloureux que ce dernier laissa échapper lui fit froncer les sourcils.

Se rapprochant rapidement, scrutant son visage avec attention, il remarqua que loin d'être apaisé, son sommeil semblait cauchemardesque.

Le blond couina, bougeant la tête et l'agent saisit de justesse ses lunettes avant qu'elles ne finissent écrasées.

L'autre haleta, murmurant des plaintes qu'il ne comprit pas, même en se collant presque à lui.

Doucement, il caressa sa joue dans l'espoir de le calmer mais l'endormi cria, se réveillant en sursaut.

Rapidement il regarda autour de lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien dans un lieu sûr avant de remarquer la présence du brun.

Il ne s'était pas vu depuis qu'il l'avait endormi et confié à Hadès...

-Erèbe... Souffla-t-il, le souffle court.  
-Ca va ? Demanda doucement son protégé.

Il hocha la tête, respirant profondément avant de se frotter les yeux dans un geste que l'agent trouva adorable.

-J'ai vraiment cru que tu te droguais ? Demanda nonchalamment celui-ci.

Naruto se leva, le regardant avec attention, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre ses intentions.

-Je n'aime pas vraiment celui que j'étais... Ajouta-t-il.  
-Au moins, tu n'as pas de sang sur les mains...

Sasuke tressaillit.

C'était la première fois que le blond le tutoyait.

-Je t'ai rattrapé et même dépassé depuis ! Rétorqua-t-il.  
-C'est différent...  
-Oui, moi je suis payé et même félicité pour ça !

Le Fil rouge secoua la tête.

-Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire...  
-C'est pour ça que tu étais aussi distant ? Questionna l'agent en lui tendant un verre d'eau.  
-On n'a jamais été proches ! On m'a même ordonné de te tuer !  
-Mais tu ne l'as pas fais...

Naruto détourna le regard, ramenant machinalement les bras vers son corps.

-Tu ne me dois rien !  
-Tu veux dire, en dehors de la vie ? Reprit Sasuke. Celle que j'ai eu jusque là, celle que j'ai depuis que je t'ai retrouvé ?!  
-Ne parle pas comme s'il y avait un lien entre nous...

Le brun s'avança, le forçant à reculer contre son bureau.

-Non, **toi** ne parle pas comme s'il n'y avait **rien** entre nous !

Le doré ferma les yeux, semblant épuisé de lui tenir tête, épuisé de fuir, mentir et maintenir une distance entre eux.

L'autre comptait bien profiter de la moindre de ses faiblesses, comme l'Akatsuki l'enseignait si bien à ses agents.

Il s'approcha encore de lui, posant doucement une main sur la sienne et l'autre sur sa hanche.

-Il parait que je ne me souviendrais jamais et que toi tu ne pourras pas oublier... Chuchota-t-il presque. Mais on a travaillé dur toutes ces années, on a évolué, on a essayé de faire ce qu'on pensait être juste, d'être un peu plus nous et non ce qu'ils nous ont obligé d'être...

Il marqua une légère pause, caressant presque timidement sa joue.

-Disons que nous nous sommes connus dans une autre vie et que ça a laissé des traces, laissé un lien...

Naruto ne chercha à se soustraire au contact pour une fois, papillonnant des yeux, le regard voilé.

-On s'est rencontrés il y a presque un an dans le bureau de celui qui nous a tous les deux un peu sauvés. Reprit Sasuke. Tu es mon Fil rouge, ma moitié et je suis ton agent...

Il sourit.

-Ton _très très_ sexy agent!

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de rire en secouant la tête.

-Ne ris pas, tu sais que l'agence entière t'envie d'être le gardien d'un corps comme celui-ci ?

L'Uzumaki lui cogna le torse en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Désolé de briser tes rêves mais personne ne veut travailler avec toi, tu es insupportable !  
-C'est juste que contrairement à toi ils ne sont pas à la hauteur ! Rétorqua le brun. Puis tu serais horriblement jaloux si je me montrais docile avec quelqu'un d'autre !

Le génie grogna et l'autre releva les mains comme pour se protéger d'un nouveau coup.

-Je n'invente rien ! Se défendit-il. C'est toi qui me l'as dit !

Naruto se pinça la lèvre, baissant légèrement la tête, en marmonnant.

-Pardon je n'ai pas bien entendu ! S'amusa Sasuke.

Faussement agacé et les joues roses, le blond s'exclama.

-Si je te vois avec un autre Fil rouge je te castre !

L'agent rit, prenant une expression presque théâtrale.

-Ah ce que j'aime lorsque ma moitié est jalouse !

 _Sa jolie_ voix voulut le frapper à nouveau mais il retint son poing, attrapant sa main pour l'amener à ses lèvres.

-Maintenant que toutes ces bêtises sont résolues, allons diner !  
-Diner ? S'étonna le doré. Il est deux heures du matin !

Sasuke prit un air presque outré.

-Tu penses que ton super agent ne peut pas te nourrir quelque soit l'heure ?!

Il secoua la tête.

-Je vais te prouver que je suis le meilleur !

Naruto se détacha de lui, récupérant ses lunettes au passage.

-Désolé Erèbe mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dis, je n'ai pas de temps pour du baby-sitting ! S'exclama-t-il en rejoignant la porte, un immense sourire aux lèvres.  
-Quoi ? Attend tu plaisantes là ? Gémit son protégé. Naru ! Naru reviens ou je...

Le brun marqua une pause avant de sourire.

-Ok, tu l'auras voulu !

 **« Est-ce que tu resteras avec moi, mon amour  
Pour un jour de plus ?  
Parce que je ne veux pas être seul  
Quand je suis dans cet état »**

 **W**

Naruto grogna en pénétrant dans l'appartement de Sasuke le maudissant de constamment lui compliquer la vie.

L'agent ne s'était pas présenté à son rendez-vous avec Hadès et il avait éteint son oreillette, laissant Shikamaru et le reste de la Ruche dans le silence le plus complet.

Quel genre de professionnel se comportait ainsi ?

Le blond était censé être en repos aujourd'hui mais bien évidement l'absence anormale de son meilleur élément avait poussé le directeur à l'appeler pour lui confier la mission de le retrouver au plus vite.

 _« C'est parce que vous avez refusé de passer la journée avec lui qu'il fait ça, il doit bouder dans un coin ! »_

Est-ce que c'était normal que le patron de l'Akatsuki sorte une phrase pareille ?  
Et pourquoi le monde entier semblait au courant de tout ce qui concernait sa relation avec ce sale gosse ?

Il se faufila dans les couloirs, la pénombre et le calme lui faisant froncer les sourcils.

-Si tu es avec une de tes pétasses, je t'étrangle ! Siffla-t-il en avançant. Je te dépèce puis je dissous tes restes !

Arrivé devant la chambre de son agent, il marqua une pause, soudainement un peu angoissé.

Il inspira, tendant d'abord l'oreille avant de pousser doucement la porte.

Sasuke dormait.

La surprise fut telle que le génie resta figé quelques secondes avant d'avancer vers l'immense lit, comme hypnotisé.

Il n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard du visage détendu de son agent, ce dernier semblant plus jeune ainsi recroquevillé, le nez enfoui dans ce qui semblait être un pull.

Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment bien ?

Doucement il l'appela, chuchotant son prénom telle une caresse.

L'autre ne réagit pas, toujours profondément endormi.

-Sasuke ? Souffla-t-il un peu plus fort en secouant légèrement son épaule.

Le brun grogna un peu, fronçant les sourcils en secouant la tête avant de papillonner des yeux.

Un sourire qu'il ne put contenir étira les lèvres de Naruto.

-Naru ?

L'agent semblait confus, encore perdu dans les limbes du sommeil.

-Je t'ai dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! Ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer sa moitié.  
-Il y a un problème ? S'inquiéta l'autre, tentant de combattre l'épuisement. Tu vas bien ?

Le blond fut touché mais enchaina tout de même.

-C'est moi qui devrait te demander ça, tu as raté ton rendez-vous avec Hadès et éteint ton oreillette !

L'Uzumaki avait un peu haussé le ton.

Mais ça ne voulait absolument pas dire qu'il s'était inquiété pour cet idiot ! Pas du tout !

Sasuke grimaça, comme s'il essayait de se souvenir.

-C'était aujourd'hui ?  
-Que tu fasses la fête toute la nuit est une chose, mais si se ça met à empiéter sur  
-Je n'ai pas fais la fête ! Le coupa son agent en grommelant. C'est toi qui est rentré tôt et qui avais un programme secret aujourd'hui...

Le scientifique eut envie de se gifler lorsque la phrase _« il est adorable »_ lui traversa l'esprit.

Ce sale gosse capricieux était tout sauf adorable ! Il venait de lui pourrir sa seule journée de repos depuis plus de cinq ans !

-Alors pourquoi es-tu au lit au lieu d'être à l'agence ? Questionna-t-il en ignorant sa dernière réplique.  
-Je n'ai pas pu dormir avant ce matin... Souffla le brun, la voix de nouveau affaiblit par le sommeil.

Naruto fronça les sourcils en se rapprochant encore, s'asseyant sur le bord de lit, scrutant son visage avec attention.

C'est vrai qu'il était pâle et semblait épuisé.

-J'ai dû aller chercher un doudou dans la nuit... Ajouta l'agent, les paupières lourdes.  
-Ton doudou ?

Le doré baissa les deux vers le tissu serré entre les doigts de Sasuke.

-Tu as pénétré dans le labo en douce pour voler mon écharpe et t'en faire un doudou ?!

Il allait le tuer !

-Tu manquais...

Ok, il le tuerait plus tard !

Il souffla, ne résistant pas à l'envie de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux avant de se lever, décidé à rentrer chez lui maintenant qu'il était rassuré.

Sasuke le retint par le poignet, comme instinctivement.

-Sas'...

La fin mourut dans un soupire, les yeux clairs de Naruto plongeant directement dans ceux encore emplis de sommeil de l'agent.

Celui-ci le tira vers lui, le forçant à mettre un genou sur le matelas et une main sur son torse pour se retenir.

-Reste avec moi... Murmura le brun.

Il leva la main, caressant doucement sa nuque, ravi de sentir la chair de poule se former.

Naruto frissonnait malgré lui, comme prisonnier du regard de son protégé.

Sasuke releva un peu la tête et le blond se baissa encore pour venir à la rencontre de ses lèvres.

C'était loin d'être leur premier baiser mais depuis qu'il avait découvert son passé, l'agent avait cessé de se faire pressant ou de le plaquer contre tous les murs qu'il trouvait et c'était donc le plus doux et délicat de tous leurs échanges.

Comme s'ils hésitaient, comme si jamais encore ils n'avaient eu l'occasion d'embrasser quelqu'un.

C'était timide, maladroit et léger.

L'Uzumaki s'appuya sur le corps du brun, s'allongeant sur lui, le laissant poser ses mains sur hanches, caresser le creux de ses reins par-dessus son pull.

Tout en approfondissant le baiser, Sasuke tira sur sa couette pour la remonter, sa moitié se soulevant un peu pour lui permettre de le faire.

Lorsqu'ils furent complètement couverts, le blond entièrement couché sur l'espion, celui-ci l'enlaça, tournant doucement sur le coté pour le plaquer contre le matelas, bien au chaud entre ses bras.

 **W**

Sasuke embrassa délicatement le dos dénudé de son amant, ses lèvres caressant chaque trace de son passé.

Il n'y a pas si longtemps encore, Naruto n'aurait jamais pu s'endormir ainsi, sans mettre quelque chose pour se cacher.

Il n'y a pas si longtemps, l'agent n'aurait pas eu le droit de toucher cette partie de son corps.

Mais maintenant il savait pourquoi.

Qu'est ce qui faisait le plus honte à sa moitié, les trois énormes cicatrices qu'il jugeait horribles, gravées dans sa chair ou le tatouage imposant, vestige de son passé ?

La triade marquait toujours ainsi ses assassins, une sorte d'arbre dans le dos qui avait pour racines, branches et feuilles les noms de chaque cible éliminée.

Les caractères étaient superbes, très délicats et paradoxalement, cette liste de cadavres offrait quelque chose extrêmement esthétique.

C'est sans doute ce qui rendait le tout encore plus insoutenable...

Naruto aurait pu l'effacer, entièrement même. Ce n'était pas difficile, surtout avec la technologie de l'Akatsuki.

Mais l'agent savait que son Fil rouge était encore hanté par toutes les vies qu'il avait prises et que garder ainsi leurs noms sur la peau était une punition.

S'il avait le malheur d'oublier un peu alors le tatouage le rappelait à l'ordre, lui criant l'horreur de ses actes.

Il en était de mêmes pour ces trois traces dans le dos.

Elles le ramenaient tous les jours au moment où il avait trahi le clan.

Le doré avait refusé de le tuer allant même au contraire jusqu'à le protéger et pour ça il avait dû affronter d'autres tueurs comme lui.

D'autres enfants, pour certains élevés à ses côtés et qui étaient à ses yeux un semblant de famille.

Éliminer ou être éliminé, c'était la seule règle qui primait, la première qu'on leur avait inculquée après l'obéissance et le sacrifice.

Le dernier debout était le gagnant.

Mais lorsque Hadès et son équipe avait pénétré dans l'appartement, Naruto avait beau être le seul encore envie, il était à genoux et semblait avoir tout perdu.

Il n'avait opposé aucune résistance, levant les mains derrière la tête, le regard hagard, le corps tremblant, répétant inlassablement les mêmes mots.

 _« S'il vous plait, je ne veux plus tuer, je ne veux plus tuer. »_

Il semblait si loin de l'image offerte par les fichiers de l'Akatsuki.

Si loin du sale gosse que le meurtre ne dérangeait pas.

Pourtant pour l'agence, il n'était qu'une menace dont il fallait se débarrasser une fois toutes informations nécessaires soutirées.

Ce n'est qu'en découvrant à quel point il était différent des autres, spécial, que Hadès avait pu le « sauver ».

Il lui avait promis qu'il n'aurait plus à tuer, se battre, ni même se retrouver au milieu d'un quelconque combat et que seules ses capacités intellectuelles seraient exploitées et ça avait suffit.

Il n'avait pas été difficile à convaincre, peinant d'abord à croire qu'il se voyait offrir une vie différente à défaut d'être meilleure.

Puis ensuite, il avait vécu chaque jour en attendant que la triade vienne se venger et aujourd'hui encore, il les attendait.

Ils allaient venir, c'était évident.

Aujourd'hui, demain, dans dix ans.

Quand il se croira enfin libre...

Sasuke descendit doucement jusqu'au creux de ses reins, embrassant la fin de la dernière cicatrice.

Lui ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment, ce n'était pas ces marques là, mais toutes les autres.

Toutes les traces qui témoignaient de la violence dont faisait preuve le clan, de l'horreur qu'avait vécue son amant.

Tout ce qui prouvait qu'ils n'oubliaient pas et qu'en effet il finirait par revenir.

Naruto bougea un peu contre lui et il ramena le drap sur leurs corps, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras.

Il embrassa sa tempe, caressant doucement son épaule, souriant lorsqu'il entendit son petit soupir de plaisir.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je te jure de tenir ma promesse... Souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux, décidé à se rendormir aussi.

Oui, maintenant qu'il était là, l'Uzumaki n'aurait plus jamais à se battre ou craindre de retomber entre leurs mains.

 **« Est-ce que tu resteras avec moi, mon amour  
Jusqu'à qu'on soit vieux et grisonnants ?  
Je ne veux pas être seul  
Quand ces os se délabreront »**

 **W**

Sasuke se précipita dans les couloirs de l'agence, pressé de retrouver son amant.

Il venait de terminer une mission et pour une fois, il avait pris le temps de passer chez lui se doucher au lieu de foncer directement jusqu'au QG de sa moitié.

Il y a deux jours, juste avant qu'il ne parte pour son assignation ils s'étaient disputés et bien que connectés en permanence ils n'avaient évidement pas eu l'occasion ni l'intimité nécessaire pour en discuter.

De toute façon c'était encore et toujours pour la même raison.

L'entêtement du blond à considérer leur relation comme simplement physique et celui de l'agent à vouloir faire disparaitre tous les hommes plus au moins proche de son Fil rouge.

Le brun se montrait extrêmement protecteur et horriblement possessif, il en était conscient.

Mais son amant ne lui facilitait pas les choses !

Pourquoi ne pas simplement avouer qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus que le sexe entre eux ?

Lui avait bien arrêté de succomber aux charmes des femmes qui l'abordaient en mission alors qu'elles avaient toujours été une source importante d'informations !

Alors pourquoi le doré continuait d'offrir tous ces sourires rayonnants à ces abrutis d'agents qui venaient le déranger pour tout et n'importe quoi ?

Ces types avaient leur propre Fil rouge, ils n'avaient donc aucune raison officielle de venir trainer autour du sien !

Il souffla un peu pour se calmer.

Ce n'était pas en déclenchant une nouvelle dispute qu'il allait parvenir à ses fins.

Aujourd'hui c'était sûr, il ferait avouer au blond son envie d'être à lui et à lui seul !

Son sourire confiant s'effaça pourtant immédiatement lorsqu'il pénétra dans la Ruche.

L'effervescence était différente et l'ambiance anormalement tendue, lourde.

Quelque chose de grave se passait.

Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, cherchant avec angoisse son amant avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur l'écran géant ou une alerte très particulière clignotait.

Ce n'était pas bon.  
Pas bon du tout.

Il se précipita sur Shikamaru qui s'agitait en secouant les mains, hurlant des choses sans doute à un agent sur le terrain.

Sans prendre la peine de l'interpeller, il posa une main sur son épaule, le tournant brusquement vers lui.

S'apprêtant à hurler sur celui qui osait le déranger ainsi, Hypnos se figea face au regard froid et au visage fermé qui lui faisaient face.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?!

Shikamaru sentit un frisson lui traverser le corps.

Il allait mourir, il allait définitivement mourir.

Pourquoi c'était toujours à lui d'annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles ?!

-Nyx a été enlevé il y a quarante-cinq minutes en rentrant chez lui !

La mâchoire du brun se crispa et Hypnos se sentit un peu plus encore écrasé par ses yeux assassins.

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ?! Hurla l'agent.

 _« Vous n'avez aucune raison d'en être informé »_ n'était définitivement pas une réponse envisageable pensa Shikamaru.

-Il n'y a pas encore de raison de...

Il hésita.

-... de transmettre l'information ? Questionna-t-il presque, comme s'il demandait à l'autre la réponse qui l'empêcherait de se faire encastrer dans un mur.  
-Où-est-il ? Grogna le brun en serrant les poings.  
-C'est confidentiel ! Crut bon d'intervenir un autre Fil rouge. Pour le moment aucune

Sa phrase mourut dans un cri peu viril lorsque Sasuke l'attrapa par la nuque d'une main, cognant son visage contre le bureau en face d'eux.

-Tu vas mettre ta foutue oreillette et me dire tout ce que je veux savoir et uniquement ce que je veux savoir ! Siffla-t-il. C'est clair ?

L'autre se contenta d'acquiescer, terrorisé.

-Erèbe vous ne pouvez pas...  
-LA FERME ! Lança l'agent au directeur qui venait d'entrer.

Il s'approcha encore de lui, le doigt pointé dans sa direction.

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Tu savais que ça allait arriver, tu l'attendais même ! Hurla-t-il. Tu veux essayer de les coincer c'est ça, tu as utilisé Naru comme appât ?!  
-L'agence n'a pas à se justifier ! Rétorqua Hadès. Et si vous interférez dans cette mission, je devrais donner l'ordre de vous neutraliser !

Sasuke eut un sourire qui inquiéta même le légendaire directeur.

-Vous pouvez toujours essayer...

XxxX

Sasuke était hors de lui.

Qu'ils l'envoient risquer sa vie et commettre des atrocités aux quatre coins du monde était une chose mais qu'ils osent utiliser sa moitié en sachant pertinemment ce que ces hommes lui avaient fait et ce qu'ils comptaient lui faire...

Inadmissible !

 **Personne n'était autorisé à toucher à son amant !**

Il accéléra encore, poussant le bolide créé par son Fil rouge au maximum alors qu'il remontait à la surface, quittant le sous-terrain où était implantée l'agence.

Plus jamais Naruto ne remettrait les pieds ici !

Il allait le retrouver, arracher les membres de ceux qui avaient osé s'en prendre à lui puis il l'emmènerait loin !

-Erèbe ? Souffla timidement une voix dans son oreillette qui était pourtant éteinte. Erèbe vous m'entendez ?  
-Pourquoi halètes-tu vous comme un vieillard sur son lit de mort Hypnos ?  
-Je suis coincé à l'autre bout de l'agence dans les chiottes les plus pourris qui soient pour pouvoir vous aider sans me faire prendre alors un peu de respect ! Hurla Shikamaru. Et s'il vous plait ne me tuez pas pour ce que je viens de dire... Ajouta-t-il d'une petite voix.  
-M'aider en désobéissant aux ordres ? S'étonna Sasuke. Pourquoi ?  
-J'aime bien le Patron ! Rétorqua l'autre. Et avant que vous n'envisagiez à nouveau de me tuer, je tiens à préciser que _« j'aime bien »_ le patron dans le sens où il m'a aidé à conclure à avec mon chéri dont je suis très amoureux, pas dans le sens _« oh putain je me le ferais bien ! »_ Je veux dire évidement il est physiquement très attractif et il se peut qu'une ou deux...bon d'accord peut être un peu plus !

Un grognement l'interrompit et il laissa échapper un petit cri.

-Bref, nos rapports sont strictement, strictement, strictement professionnels ! Assura-t-il et je vous assure que  
-OU EST-IL ? Hurla l'agent.

 **« Quand je me poudrerai le nez  
Il poudrera son flingue  
Et si j'essaye de m'approcher  
Il est déjà parti »**

Naruto s'effondra à genoux sous la force du coup.

Ce n'était qu'une simple gifle et pourtant sa lèvre était ouverte, le gout métallique du sang se rependant sur son palet.

Immédiatement, son bourreau le releva par les cheveux lui offrant un coup dans le ventre qui le força à se plier en deux, le souffle court.

Il toussa, s'étouffant presque, mais l'autre le tira jusqu'au centre de la petite pièce sombre où une seule une ampoule chancelante offrait de la lumière.

-Content de revoir la famille ? Siffla l'homme en le menottant, serrant jusqu'à ce que la peau soit blessée.

Le génie se retrouva attaché, les bras complètement tendus vers le haut, le corps sans défense.

Il fut frappé et frappé encore, son ravisseur prenant plaisir à le faire souffrir.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait de toi ? Cracha celui-ci. Tu te laisses enlever ! Tu ne te défends plus ! C'est pour devenir un tel lâche que tu nous as trahis ?!

Naruto ne dit rien, crachant simplement son sang sur son agresseur qui se plaqua contre lui, déboitant son épaule en représailles.

Le blond ne cria pas malgré la douleur qui se propageait dans tout son corps, serrant simplement les dents.

-Au moins, tu te souviens encore de la façon dont il faut encaisser ! Sourit le sadique avant de tirer brutalement sur sa chemise, la déchirant complètement.

Le doré tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit le côté plat d'une arme blanche caresser son dos, frissonnant malgré lui.

-Les souvenirs laissés par tes frères... Souffla son bourreau. Ceux que tu as tués pour protéger un inconnu ! Ceux que tu as abandonnés pour l'ennemi !

L'otage ferma les yeux très fort pour ne pas pleurer sous la force du souvenir.

L'autre avait raison, c'est ce qu'il avait fait.

-Tu sais, il parait que parfois le meilleur moyen d'aller mieux c'est de rouvrir ses cicatrices !

La lame s'enfonça dans le haut de sa première blessure, redescendant de son épaule jusqu'au milieu de son dos, suivant parfaitement l'ancien tracé.

Cette fois-ci, il cria.

XxxX

La main de Sasuke se plaqua contre la gorge de son assaillant, serrant aussi fort que possible, le regard noir.

L'autre tenta de se débattre, cherchant à se défaire de son étreinte, secouant son arme dans l'espoir vain de réussir à l'utiliser.

L'agent saisit le revolver, tirant sans une seconde d'hésitation une balle dans la bouche ouverte de l'homme.

Le corps à peine au sol qu'il était déjà à couvert, les autres munitions du chargeur trouvant sans mal les points non protégés de ses ennemis.

XxxX

L'homme supplia, acculé contre une caisse en métal, la jambe blessée, prise dans une énorme chaine en métal qui appuyait sur la plaie.

-J'ai des enfants ! Hurla-t-il, comme si c'était une formule magique pour calmer l'agent responsable de son état.

Ce dernier continua d'avancer vers lui, son regard toujours aussi glacial, la même aura sombre l'entourant.

Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde touché par ses cris ou ses suppliques.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il posa le pied sur sa blessure, l'écrasant de tout son poids, le faisant hurler alors qu'il se penchait pour fouiller dans sa poche.

-J'ai trouvé un téléphone sur l'un d'eux, dis moi si ça nous aide pour retrouver Naru ! Claqua Sasuke sans cesser sa torture.  
-Comme si c'était fait ! Rétorqua Hypnos dans son oreillette.

Le brun se tourna de nouveau vers sa victime, pointant son arme vers lui.

L'autre pleurait, ses mains devant le visage, continuant de supplier.

-Tu as de la chance de ne pas être assez haut placé pour savoir ce que je veux, sinon ça aurait pu être vraiment douloureux ! Lâcha simplement l'agent avant de tirer juste entre les deux yeux.

XxxX

De la chair à canon.

Tous ceux qui se mettaient sur son chemin, qui tentaient de l'empêcher de rejoindre son amant n'étaient que de la chair à canon.

A bout, il avait foncé dans le tas avec son bolide blindé, écrasant pas mal d'hommes auquel il ne prêta pas attention, roulant sur les corps sans se hésitation.

Une main sur le volant et une sur son arme, mitraillant tous ceux qui étaient à sa portée.

Naruto était là, il le savait.

Il avait parcouru le bâtiment en nettoyant tout sur son passage, guidé par sa rage et sa haine.

Tous ces hommes, même ceux entrainés n'étaient pas à la hauteur.

Il avait battus plus fort qu'eux des dizaines de fois et pourtant jamais encore il n'avait été aussi en colère, aussi déterminé.

Il avait toujours été le meilleur, depuis son entré à l'agence jusqu'à ce qu'il y a quelques heures il ne décide de ne plus dévouer sa vie à l'Akatsuki et pourtant aujourd'hui il prenait conscience qu'il pouvait être encore plus fort que ça.

Rien ne le ralentissait, même pas ses blessures et les deux balles dans son corps.

Il souffrirait plus tard, il se soignerait après.

Quand son amant sera avec lui, en sécurité.

Il ne sentait même pas la douleur, l'adrénaline et le désir de retrouver coûte que coûte sa moitié anesthésiant tout le reste.

Une nouvelle vague d'assaillant l'attaqua alors qu'il se rapprochait de celui qu'il voulait retrouver et il se jeta dans la bataille sans hésiter et sans la moindre pitié.

Il trancha des membres, brisa des os, envoya des corps par-dessus les escaliers ou à travers les fenêtres, insensibles à leurs cris ou à la barbarie de la situation.

Sa lame taillada la cuisse et le torse avant de trancher net la gorge alors qu'il s'intéressait déjà à une autre victime, se baissant rapidement pour attraper une arme au sol, tirant sur l'homme à sa gauche en se laissant tomber sur le dos pour éviter les balles.

Roulant sur le côté, il prit l'un des corps pour se protégé, visant l'agresseur qui le mitraillait, caché derrière une poutre.

 **W**

Cet homme avait torturé son amant.

A l'époque et encore aujourd'hui, il avait osé lui faire du mal.

Sasuke semblait calme, beaucoup _trop_ calme alors qu'il regardait le bourreau ramper au sol, tentant de fuir comme un lâche alors que son code d'honneur lui interdisait.

Et un enfoiré pareil se permettait de blesser sa moitié ?!

Le suivant tranquillement, il tira dans sa main droite, souriant lorsqu'il l'entendit crier et tenter piteusement de reprendre sa fuite.

Cette fois ci il visa l'omoplate gauche, arrivant juste à la hauteur de celui qu'il comptait faire souffrir.

Il tira à nouveau, plusieurs fois même, s'assurant de toucher des zones douloureuses qui ne le tueraient pas.

L'homme se tourna difficilement sur le dos, son visage tuméfié levé vers l'agent qui soutint son regard.

-D'autres viendront ! Cracha-t-il.  
-Et ils finiront comme toi ! Rétorqua le brun en tirant au sol, près de sa tête, juste pour le plaisir de le voir tressaillir.

Seulement trop pris dans son jeu, il faillit à son tour se faire tuer, une balle sifflant à son oreille, effleurant sa nuque.

Il porta une main à sa blessure en se tournant brusquement.

Apparemment il restait encore des hommes.

Trois.

Enfin plus qu'un vu que son amant les avaient envoyés au sol et qu'il s'occupait du dernier, sans doute celui qui lui avait tiré dessus.

Naruto était dans le dos de l'agresseur, ses bras passés autour de sa gorge malgré ses mains encore menottées.

Il appuyait avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, bien qu'il ait déjà épuisé tout son stock.

Même s'il ne voulait plus tuer et que le seul fait d'être dans une situation pareille le faisait trembler, il était hors de question qu'il abandonne Sasuke.

Lorsque ses bourreaux avaient été attaqués, le génie avait tout de suite su que son agent était venu le chercher et qu'il était venu seul, bravant toutes les interdictions de l'agence alors il s'était libéré tant bien que mal pour le rejoindre.

Et heureusement, cet idiot avait failli se faire tuer stupidement !

Tu parles d'une fin pour une légende !

Sasuke s'était retrouvé comme figé face à l'état de son amant, malgré l'urgence de la situation.

Remarquant son trouble, l'homme au sol rit, toussant sous l'effort que ça demandait et la douleur provoquée.

-Je me suis bien occupé de lui... Lâcha-t-il moqueusement alors que l'agent tournait la tête vers lui.

Le brun serra les dents, résistant à son envie première de le torturer pendant des heures.

Il n'avait plus le temps !

Il l'acheva alors d'une balle dans la tête avant d'en faire de même avec l'homme que tentait de maitriser sa moitié et qui lui donnait du fil à retorde, lui offrant des grands coups de coudes dans son corps meurtri.

Lorsqu'il s'écroula au sol, Naruto fut entrainé aussi, incapable de résister.

Sasuke se précipita vers lui, l'éloignant du cadavre pour le ramener contre lui.

XxxX

-Va-t-en ! Ca va sauter ! Tenta à nouveau le Fil rouge.

Il était assis au sol entre les jambes de son agent, face à lui, à moitié avachi sur son torse.

Tout son corps le faisait horriblement souffrir et il n'était plus capable du moindre mouvement.

-On est coincés, tu l'as dit toi-même ! Rétorqua simplement l'autre.  
-On sait tous les deux que seul tu as une chance de trouver une solution !  
-Je ne suis qu'un gosse capricieux, je ne peux pas fonctionner seul, j'ai besoin de ma moitié !  
-Sas', s'il te plait...

Naruto releva la tête, plongeant dans ceux de son amant.

-Je suis désolé... Souffla ce dernier. J'ai promis de toujours aller où ma jolie voix me le dirait, mais aujourd'hui je pense que je vais à nouveau n'en faire qu'à ma tête !

Il sourit doucement en caressant la joue du blond.

-Parce que je sais que même si elle râle, ma moitié adore cette insupportable partie de moi !

L'Uzumaki ferma les yeux en se laissant retomber contre la poitrine de Sasuke.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû venir...  
-Tu parles, je voulais jouer les héros et au final c'est encore toi qui m'as sauvé ! Rétorqua l'agent.  
-On va mourir... Souffla le blond.

L'autre hocha un peu la tête, bien que ce ne soit pas une question.

-Si on était dans un film, ce serait le moment de faire langoureusement l'amour pendant que tout s'écroule autour de nous.

Il reçu un coup sans aucune force en réponse et il rit.

-Mais je vais me contenter de t'entendre me dire que oui, nous sommes en couple !  
-Pardon ?

Naruto se détacha un peu pour le regarder, se demandant s'il était sérieux.

-Tu es dingue de moi ! Continua Sasuke.  
-Tu...  
-Je t'aime !

Le blond se mordit la lèvre et son agent reprit.

-Je t'aime et je sais que tu ressens la même chose pour moi.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le compte à rebours qui défilait sur sa montre, posée juste à coté des restes de son oreillette.

\- Il ne nous reste que des secondes... Murmura Naruto.  
-C'est plus que suffisant... Souffla le brun en se penchant vers lui.

 **Cinq.**

Le génie se rapprocha de l'oreille de son amant.

 **Quatre.**

Il chuchota son aveu, entrainant un sourire sur ses lèvres.

 **Trois.**

Sasuke se tourna pour qu'elles touchent les siennes.

 **Deux.**

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

 **Un.**

Ils s'embrassèrent comme s'ils avaient la vie devant eux.

 **W**

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut, tâtant la place vide à ses côté avant de se précipiter hors du lit en attrapant au passage l'arme sous son oreiller.

Il ne fut calmé qu'une fois sur le pas de la cuisine où la vue de son amant l'apaisa immédiatement.

Naruto était assis sur le comptoir, les pieds se balançant dans le vide, une tasse de café en main et le regard perdu sur l'immense baie vitrée, observant la plage déserte où le soleil se levait doucement.

Il portait la chemise de Sasuke, trop grande et mal boutonnée, tombant sur ses épaules.

De nouveaux tatouages avaient pris place sur son corps, certains à l'endroit où celui de la triade se trouvait.

Mais ce dernier avait été totalement effacé, semblant n'avoir jamais existé.

Même les cicatrices avaient presque disparues, laissant des traces beaucoup plus fines et discrètes.

Ses cheveux étaient courts à présent, encore plus clairs avec des reflets dorés.

Sasuke se glissa doucement à ses côtés, embrassant tendrement sa nuque.

-Une nouvelle invention en tête ?

L'Uzumaki tourna la tête vers lui, ses grands yeux bleus remplis d'amour.

-Pour ton anniversaire ! Rétorqua-t-il en hochant la tête.

L'ancien agent rit en attrapant sa main.

-Il n'y a que toi pour songer à ça en pleine cavale !

Il était amusé et pas vraiment inquiet.

Naruto haussa simplement les épaules.

-On ne va pas arrêter de vivre sous prétexte qu'on est recherchés par la moitié de la planète !

Son amant acquiesça.

-On commence à peine à vivre mon ange... Souffla-t-il. On apprend à peine...

Le blond sourit l'air détendu et Sasuke caressa doucement sa joue, attirant son visage pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

D'abord très délicatement, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, se plaçant presque timidement entre ses jambes et Naruto les accrocha à son bassin en l'entrainant plus contre lui.

L'échange finit par s'intensifier, le brun reprenant son habituelle aisance, retrouvant son besoin de sentir son amant, de transmettre tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui, de laisser filtrer ses craintes de le perdre et de nourrir son instinct possessif.

Sa moitié s'accrocha à lui, se laissant submerger par tout ce qu'il essayait de lui transmettre, rassurant ses craintes, répondant à son amour et acceptant de se laisser entièrement posséder.

-Tu avais raison... Haleta le blond lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Je suis vraiment dingue de toi...

Sasuke rit alors qu'un long frisson le traversait, son cœur semblant à deux doigts de faire exploser sa poitrine.

-Il faut bien que ça arrive de temps en temps ! Rétorqua-t-il en plongeant dans la nuque de son amant.

Il déposa quelques baisers aériens, appréciant la chair de poule formée avant de laisser sa langue glisser sur la veine qui pulsait, s'arrêtant à l'oreille qu'il mordilla, ses mains caressant les cuisses dorées en remontant sa chemise.

Naruto écarta les jambes, se cambrant un peu en soupirant.

-Tu crois que l'Akatsuki va vraiment nous laisser tranquille ? Questionna-t-il. Simuler nos morts nous a offert du répit mais malgré l'aide de Hadès, l'agence va finir par comprendre qu'on est en vie...  
-On a acheté notre liberté grâce à tous leurs vilains secrets que l'on menace de dévoiler en cas d'attaque ! Rétorqua Sasuke en le regardant dans les yeux.  
-Mais s'ils essayent quand même ? Continua le blond. Sans compter qu'on va devoir gérer la triade et certaines autres agences étrangères ! Le meilleur agent de l'Aka et leur chef de Ruche, c'est une cible de choix !

L'ex espion l'enlaça.

-Tu as peur ?  
-Non ! Répondit sans hésitation Naruto. Mais ils viendront c'est sûr !

Sasuke souleva sa moitié, attrapant au passage son arme, souriant en remarquant enfin que le blond en avait aussi une.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre, l'embrassant délicatement.

-Dans ce cas là je ferais comme James Bond ! S'exclama-t-il avec son habituel ton taquin. J'utiliserais mon permis de tuer !

 **« Je ne sais pas ce qu'on fait  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'on a fait  
Mais le feu arrive  
Alors je pense qu'on devrait courir**


End file.
